Torment
by LiasonLuvr
Summary: Jason & Elizabeth meet up again by coincidence after not seeing each other for a few years. They find out neither have been living the lives they thought the other was
1. Chapter 1

Jason still had his accident & memory loss but everything after is different except he is still in the mob. Elizabeth's history isn't the same only that she's a Webber but she grew up in Port Charles with all her family. Eventually it will be explain how they got to here.

I don't own any characters in this story

chapter 1

Jason entered Torment, a bar he owned with his friend and business partner. Sonny thought buying the old rundown bar and turn it into a strip club would be a good idea, as it was very profitable and less dangerous than their other businesses. His partner had thought it could be a place for themselves and their men to relax and unwind after a busy day on the docks or a place to break away from their other stressful responsibilities and worries. Jason didn't mind it at all, in fact he could come and go with out the headaches of running the joint since they both agreed Sonny's son, Dante could handle the day to day issues and become their trustworthy manager.

It wasn't just some lower class strip club either, it was a classy place where the women could actually dance and perform routines that were fun and very entertaining without being naked. They performed without being trashy or sleazy and took their jobs seriously and in turn the security guards would make sure the women were safe and respected. They didn't hire just any woman, they had standards and Dante had rules to stick by. They didn't want any drug addicts, prostitutes or anyone looking for the quick buck and big tips. It quickly became a very popular hang out and after only six months of trading Jason already saw big profits on a weekly basis.

Jason didn't mind owning Torment at all, in fact he loved it. All Jason had to do was sit back and watch the show. And, he didn't mind letting off some steam and frustration every now and then either with whichever dancer was willing and able when he wanted. His life so far was going to plan, even though he just happened to fall into this kind of life style, he took what was dealt to him. He has been living a dangerous and hectic life for the last few years and has accepted it and settled for what he had. He settled for the single life with no other commitment but his job, he was safer this way and so was the woman who would have stood beside him and stayed with him through these difficult and dangerous times.

Jason walked along the bar to grab his waiting beer bottle from the waitress and make his trek to his usual table to meet his friends. Along the way he glanced up on stage to see one of the dancers doing her routine, he acknowledges her with a slight nod making her smile wider and keeps watch as Jason takes a seat next to Dante who was sitting with Johnny, Max and Milo who all greet him and welcome him back as he takes his place.

Johnny adds with a chuckle, "Sam will keep her eyes on you all night now" tilting his head towards the stage indicating who he was talking about.

Jason replies with a shrug and taking a sip of beer, "Where's Sonny?" he questions loudly over the music

Dante answers while the others were watching the end of Sam's routine, "He's on his way" Jason nodding okay, Dante leaned over to ask, "How was the trip?"

"All went off without a hitch" taking another sip from his bottle Jason saw that Sam had disappeared from stage.

He knew she was probably on her way over to see him. He had been gone for two weeks and every time he comes back from a trip she comes around like a dog on heat. He doesn't care either way though, she knows the rules, his rules, as does everyone else. It's only on if he says it's on and although he did find some fun on his trip he wouldn't mind some tonight but not right now. He wanted to relax & catch up with his friends & business.

Jason heard music that wasn't in any of the usual routines and looks over to Dante, "AC/DC?"

"Yeh, my favorite song too. Back in Black" he continues as the music introduction plays, "New girl, been here two weeks. Huge success man, very popular with the regulars"

Jason turns just in time to see the woman appear on stage wearing all black leather with matching knee high boots. Fuck me boots, Jason thought to himself, sexy fuck me boots. As his eyes roamed up her uncovered sexy toned thighs to a mini skirt, he swore and took a quick glance around the table to see if anyone heard him but not to his surprise the guys all had their eyes glued to the stage. Jason quickly went back to drooling while he roamed the petite body in front of him, his eyes drifting up to the scrap of leather material that some might call a bikini top. Jason groaned, he fucking groaned aloud, then silently thanked the lord for the loud music. His eyes caught a glimpse of her long brown hair that was topped with a black leather cap. He held his breath waiting for the sexy piece of ass on stage to lift her head so he could see her face and at the same time he was praying she was ugly.

"Please, please be ugly" he prayed silently to all Gods, deities, his grandmother, God rest her soul, his great aunt, his great grandfather anyone who would listen, he prayed to. He didn't need another woman to add to the hassles he had with the other women here and being ugly would defenitely help the issue.

Jason could hear his name being called as he was devouring the brunette beauty on stage but he couldn't turn away just yet. He had to see her face, "JASON!" he heard the yell

"Fuck! What?" he growled as he turned to find Sam by his side

Her sad face and pouty lips did nothing but aggravate him more as she spoke, "I want to welcome you home" running her hand up his arm, "...Properly" she added

Yanking his arm out of her grasp he responds turning back to the stage, "I'm busy" Jason saw that the woman on stage now had her back to him making him more pissed that the wait was getting too long now, "Shit" he mumbles while noticing Sam still standing there he turns back to her, "Later"

Sam smiled and says, "Good, come find me when your ready to leave"

He replies seeing she seemed satisfied, "Yeh, okay" he was relieved Sam turned away and left

Jason happily went back to perving at the new woman on stage. Just as she turned her head he caught a glimpse of the dancer making his smile to turn to a frown. His blood boiling over in a matter of seconds. His grip on his beer bottle was so tight he thought it cracked under his palm. He glanced around the table at his friends who were practically undressing her with their eyes and as he looked around the crowded establishment realized every other man was doing the same thing.

"Fuck this", Jason thought. "This shit needs to end, and now" He stood abruptly sending his chair flying backwards into the wall, the table rocked side to side like there was an earth quake happening causing bottles and glasses to tumble spilling over the occupants of said table. His friends sat in shock and didn't do anything but watch the scene unfold as Jason pushed and shoved his way to the stage and grabbing hold of the dancer's arm. Which then made her panic and let out a scream thinking someone was attacking her, that was until she saw the fiery anger practically burning her through familiar eyes.

Everything happened at once, the music stopped. Sonny walked in. Dante, Max, Johnny & Milo all stood with guns drawn to get in place for what, they didn't know. Jason grabbed his gun with his free hand and raised it while everyone, employees, friends and patrons all stood in shock wondering what the fuck was going on while Jason yelled out, "EVERYBODY OUT" firing two shots into the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews, much appreciated. I'm sorry for chapters being short but I'm having trouble with editing and scrolling on iPad and it gets frustrating sometimes so I just end it when I've lost patience. I'll try making next chapter chapters longer. Thanks again.

Hope you enjoy the update

Chapter 2

Sonny stepped further into the club as some patrons scurried to leave the current situation. Walking up to the closest guard he told them to clear the place out of all customers and employees. He wanted everyone out to saftey. He stood a few feet away to watch his partner, curious to know what the hell Jason was doing. Sonny thought it best to stay out of the way and let Jason handle whatever it was that was going on while also noticing that his son and their trusted guards were doing the same thing now.

Elizabeth tried pulling her arm out of Jason's grip, "Let me go"

Jason was struggling to keep a hold of her so he replaced his gun as he demanded, "Get down from there" grabbing hold with two hands he forced her over his shoulder while she kicked and screamed to be put down. After clearing away from the stage he placed Elizabeth on her feet but kept hold of one arm

Elizabeth yanked her arm free and cursed glaring at Jason, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Not waiting for an answer she continued, "You're going to get me fired" turning around to see Dante and the others staring, she pleaded taking a few steps towards him, "Dante, please don't fire me" raising her arm and pointing to Jason she says, "I don't know what this idiot was thinking. This moron obviously has mental problems. Just don't fire me because of him please" she finished taking a look at Jason with a glare

Jason took steps towards her growling, "Too late, you're fired" he turned to Dante and told him, "She's fired" Dante didn't know what was going on so he just stood silent as their banter continued.

Elizabeth gave Jason a quick slap on the chest and yelled, "You can't fire me you idiot, I don't work for you" she pointed to Dante, "He's my boss, so just go back to what ever rock you came from"

Everyone was shocked at the way Elizabeth was talking to Jason, nobody, man or woman, has ever spoken to him in that way let alone called him names. The guys were very interested now in what was going on and were anxious to see what was to come. Max & Johnny took a seat while Dante stood closer than Milo.

Pointing back at Dante Jason says, "And he's fired too" looking menacingly at his manager Jason adds, "You obviously don't know what the hell you're doing here"

Elizabeth looks at Dante rolling her eyes as she lifts a pointed finger and makes a circle motion near her temple she whispers, "Mental issues"

Dante heard the snickers of the guards behind him and thought it might be best to actually inform the brunette that it was true before she tormented Jason further, "Actually Elizabeth it's true, he can fire us"

His comment made Jason practically yell, "Ha!" Sonny heard enough, even though it was an interesting play going on he had to step in now realizing Jason was becoming irrational. He slowly moved forward as Jason continued "Im the boss. I own this place" he informed the angry brunette, "So you're fired!"

Elizabeth jerked her head to look at Dante as he spoke, "Jason does own this place with my father, so..." he just shrugged because he couldn't find anything else to really explain to her

Jason smirked at her seeing Elizabeth's shocked expression he was about to speak up when he heard Sonny's voice

"Okay! That enough!" everyone looked in his direction surprised to see him, Sonny spoke directly to Jason, "I've been listening to you go on about God knows what and still have no idea what the problem is, care to explain this" motioning with an arm around the room indicating how empty it was now.

"I'll tell you what's going on" Jason kept his position and stood tall with arms crossed on his chest, "Clearly Dante doesn't know what the fuck he's doing here considering he hired someone that can't dance and is just making a fool of herself, she needs to go. We don't need this bad publicity" he jerked an arm up in anger, "She cleared the place, no one wants to watch that spectacle" The guys all chuckled knowing how ridiculous Jason was sounding and was obviously coming out with lies to justify himself.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as she back handed Jason's arm, "Excuse me! Where the hell do you get off criticizing..." she gave up talking to him and turned to Dante, "I told you he has mental problems. I'm good at what I do. You know that!"

Sonny tried to speak up again the same time Dante attempted to defend his employees ability but both were cut off by Jason yelling, "I said you're fired! That's it" then smiled triumphantly

Seeing his smiling face only aggravated Elizabeth more, so she smirked back, "Really?" arching her eyebrow for more effect with her question

Jason's smile disappeared, and he instantly became suspicious at the way Elizabeth spoke. "Wh...what does that mean?"

Elizabeth stepped into his personal space and jabbed a finger at his chest making Jason take a step back with every advance, "Go ahead try it, fire me, I'll have your ass in court so fast you won't know what hit you"

There was only gasps heard from the other men in the room. Nobody threatens Jason Morgan.

Sonny shook his head, "oh boy...Okay, everybody just calm down" advancing on the entertaining pair, looking at Elizabeth first, "You're not getting fired. You're one of our best girls"

Jason made a sound, "Pfft" making them both turn and glare at him

Elizabeth thank Sonny politely then watched as he questioned Jason

"And you... what the hell is going on here?" raising a hand to stop Jason from talking he says, "No bullshit stories this time, what the hell is your problem with Elizabeth? I want the truth!" he demanded

Everyone waited for his answer with excitement, Jason spotted Elizabeth's warning look over Sonny's shoulder and knew she didn't want the truth revealed. He needed to talk to her in private but that obviously wasn't going to happen this minute. So he was fucked, he wouldn't be able to give a good enough reason without spilling their history.

"Well?" Sonny prompted, bring Jason out of his thoughts

Looking around at them all waiting for an explanation he voiced the first thing that came to mind, "She's my..."

"Sister" all eyes immediately went to Elizabeth at her words 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone stood frozen looking at Elizabeth. Their faces giving away their complete shock at her words, "What?" she asks wondering why they were looking at her in that way

Sonny asks what everyone wanted to know, "Sister? How are you his sister?"

"What!?" she replies in her own shocked state, "I said, his friend's sister!? Geez, you guys really need to listen more carefully"

Johnny, who was still in the back ground with Max and Milo whispers to them, "Thank God I can still try and get into her pants"

Max responds, "I doubt it, didn't you see how Jason reacted?"

"Yeh, there's definitely something going on between those two. Or at least used to" Milo adds his opinion with Max nodding in agreement

"Fuck, you're right" Johnny admitted but then stated, "But Elizabeth doesn't seem to be in to him though, do you thi..."

Max interrupted, "Forget Johnny. He'll skin you alive" after Johnny's hopes were deflated they continued listening

"Jagger Cates" Elizabeth informed, "He and Jason were friends years ago" she continues telling her story, "I was like ten back then and I haven't see this idiot..." she waves a frantic hand towards Jason, "since then, so I don't know what his problem is" finishing with a warning glare at Jason, "Isn't that right?"

Jason, taking the hint, adds, "Yeh, so? I have to look after my friends sister since SHE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!" ending with yelling at the infuriating brunette

Elizabeth steps forward, not backing down, "I can take care of myself" stabbing his chest with her finger at each word "I don't need you doing anything for me" and with one last stab she says, "Got it?"

Jason grabs her wrist having enough of her ranting, "How about I just call him up and explain what you're doing"

Yanking her arm out of his grip she says, "It's no use. We aren't talking so he won't care" she tells everyone listening, "But...if anyone here" glaring at Jason, "has an issue with me continuing on I just might have to call him and explain how I've been treated" she inquires to everyone in the room, "you don't want me calling my brother, the cop, do you?"

Sonny was pissed now and started advancing on the dancer, "Are you threatening me?"

Jason steps forward stopping Sonny in his track, "No, she's not!" looking over his shoulder to Elizabeth, "Are you?"

"Only if I have to" ignoring Jason's murderous look she tries calming the boss down, "Look Sonny, I like working here and I told you I'm not even speaking to my brother. I just want Jason off my case. I don't need him trying to save me from anything. That's all I want" pleading with him

Relaxing a little he tells her, "Fine! Give me your word" he passes Jason to get to Elizabeth. Jason was on guard and eyed Sonny curiously trying to figure out if he meant what he said. "Shake on it" extending his hand to Elizabeth, "I have your word"

Jason watched Elizabeth accept Sonny's hand, "You have my word" after letting go she adds, "And I'm really sorry for the confusion but as you know it was all Jason's fault for overreacting"

"I DID NOT overreact" earning a questioning look from Sonny, Jason pointed to Dante, "It's all his fault" and then just left everyone there to watch him find his way behind the bar

Ten minutes later the guys left Sonny and Jason at the bar since they all could leave early for once. Elizabeth had made her way to the change rooms to get out of her outfit and get home. She walked in to find Brenda and Sam still there.

"You okay?" Brenda asked her friend

With a huff Elizabeth undressed to put on a change of clothes, "Yeh, what a moron"

"I cant believe what he did" Sam says from her spot on the sofa, "Are you sure thats why he took you off stage?" She was fishing for information thinking something wasn't right. Jason wanted her, so why would he care what Elizabeth was doing, she thought to herself while flipping through a magazine

"What!?" spinning around to face Sam, "How the hell am I supposed to know what's going on in his head?" she kept going, "He obviously has this stupid notion of having to protect an old friends sister, for some unknown reason" as she shimmied into her jeans, "By the way...is he the one you're sleeping with?" questioning her co-worker

"We are not just sleeping together! You make it sound like a dirty affair, or some bootie call. We have a relationship" she drops the magazine to the side and shifts forward on the sofa, "so that's why I'm finding it hard to believe he would care what any other woman is doing, and why you? Why does he give a shit you're dancing on stage?"

"How the hell should i know! Why don't you ask him next time?" looking back at Brenda, "Can you believe he nearly got me fired?" without waiting for a response she continues dressing while ranting, "Thank God Sonny was ok about it. I need this job. I have no family, well except a brother and we don't speak...like AT ALL! I don't even know where he lives or works" informing the other two dancers, grabbing her heels and sitting next to Sam to put them on, "You two wanna get out of here and go somewhere for a drink?"

Sam stands smoothing down her very short dress, she tells the women, "Maybe next time, I have a date with Jason" grabbing her bag and leave the room

Elizabeth looks to Brenda, "Looks like it's just us two then"

"Thank God" she responds making Elizabeth laugh then joining in

Sonny poured himself a drink as Jason was downing his beer, he spoke quietly between them "So, you know what you have to do about this little problem now"

Jason almost choked on his beer at Sonny's implication, "What!? Why? She won't cause any problem for you. She told you that"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm not taking the chance" Sonny chugged down his whiskey and slams the glass down onto the bar, "Get it done soon" leaving Jason in complete shock and confusion with very bad thoughts entering his mind

Sam strolled over to Jason after Sonny had left. Running her hand up his back coming to stand as close as possible to him leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Ready to have some fun?"

Coming out of his thoughts but still in a daze of confusion Jason mumbled, "No, I'm busy"

"Busy doing what? Everybody's gone home" playing with the hair on his neck, "Lets get out of here so I can get you relaxed" squeezing his shoulder, "you're so tense"

Jason barely heard what Sam was saying and brought himself out of his stuper and went to move her away from himself while trying to get off his stool he had both hands on her waist when someone cleared their throat

Elizabeth was standing there showing no signs of emotion directly looking at Jason, "Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to make sure were ok. You know?"

Jason shoved Sam back a little so he could breathe, think, speak, "um yeh" feeling a little embarrassed that she had seen him in this position, not to mention a little nervous. He scratched his eyebrow, "I'm sorry I overreacted and tried to..."

Elizabeth stopped him from continuing, she wanted out of there quick, "Good! So you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. There's no need for us to communicate at all"

She left him standing there dumb founded next to a satisfied Sam.

Elizabeth approached Brenda who was standing by her car, "Let's get the hell out of here" opening her car door

"I'm going home to change first, then we'll meet at your place"

"Okay, I'll see you soon" both getting in their cars and leaving

Half an hour later Elizabeth sat flicking through the TV stations after showering and scrubbing off the grime of the night. She always felt dirty walking into work, during work and after work. She would normally spend more time scrubbing her self clean but Brenda was due by soon and only had time for a quick shower tonight. Elizabeth started thinking about Jason and what the hell was he doing owning a strip club just outside of his home town. There was a knock at the door stopping her thoughts. Answering the door Elizabeth was shocked that it wasn't Brenda, "What are you doing here?" She questions while grabbing him by the jacket and pulling him through the threshold to close the door before anyone saw him

He was mad, and rounded on her asking, "Want to explain to me how the hell I just became your brother?" demanding to know, "Well?"

"Jagger, I'm sorry! I was caught off guard and I just didn't know what to say. You just popped into my head" something suddenly dawned on her and with hands on hips, "OMG! She couldn't wait to tell you" dropping her arms and pacing, "She thinks I can't go through with it doesn't she? She had to call and tell you I went nuts and could blow it all to hell, didn't she?" Plopping down onto her sofa Elizabeth adds quietly, "She doesn't trust me now"


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was feeling unsettled, nervous and impatient he had worries he never thought he would ever have. So now he didn't know how to handle it. His mind was in over drive and the nagging and whining he could hear was doing nothing but piss him off more.

Turning to face the annoying booty call, which he was really starting to regret getting involved with, "Will you shut the fuck up already!" His level of frustration hit an all time high and not in a good way either, "Go home! I have something to take care of"

Jason started moving towards the back when he heard Sam, "I'm pregnant"

He froze. Was she for fucking real? He questioned silently as he slowly turned to face her then voiced, "You don't really expect me to believe it's mine do you?"

Sam explained calmly, "I'm going to pretend you didn't mean that the way it sounded"

Jason mentally rolled his eyes getting agitated, "What do you expect? We aren't exclusive"

"Maybe not for you but I don't go sleeping around with just anyone" Jason's expression clearly proved he wasn't believing her but she continued anyway trying to make him understand, "Look, it's true! I haven't been sleeping around that's why I can prove it to you without a doubt. I've already booked in for a paternity test, so..." Searching through her handbag she found the card she needed, handing it to Jason she told him, "The details are on there, date and time. All you need to do is show up and the doctor will take a sample. I don't even have to be there with you"

Jason was furious with himself and with the dancer in front of him, "How the fuck could this happen? I always use protection"

Sam just shrugged, "it can happen some times" walking up to him she puts her hands on his chest, "Jason, this doesn't have to change anything. I don't expect anything from you that you aren't willing to give. I can raise this baby by myself" her hands moved slowly over his shoulders making their way around his neck, "Im one hundred percent sure it's yours, so once it's proven, you can always change your mind" leaning in to kiss his neck she adds, "I'll let you"

Jason grabbed hold of her wrists and told her, "We'll discuss this later, I need to get something done"

"Fine, you can ignore this all you want. But this is real Jason" turning to leave she says while walking out, "You better get used to it"

Once Sam disappeared Jason let out an angry growl, "Fuck!?" heading towards Dante's office to check on Elizabeth's personal details her curses himself, slapping his forehead with his palm, "Dick head" slap, "fuck!?" slap, "Why!? Why me!? another slap

"Because you only think with your dick" came from the other side of the room

Spinning around to find Max sitting in a corner Jason asks, "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"I never left" he informs his friend walking over to him. Once Max reached Jason he slapped him

"What the hell" he yells out rubbing his forehead, "Why'd you do that?" glaring back

"I didn't think you hit yourself enough times you moron"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jagger was sitting next to Elizabeth when she questioned, "You don't trust me either, do you?"

"Elizabeth, of course I do. But I don't know what's going on. You really need to explain to me how you know Morgan" a knock interrupted, patting her on the thigh he says, "I'll get it" answering the door for Brenda to stroll in

Brenda noticed something was off with her friend and raced over to sit beside her, asking frantically, "Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Elizabeth responded, "You don't trust me? What the hell Brenda?" she stood getting disappointed the more she spoke, "Don't you think I can still go through with this?"

"Of course I trust you" proclaiming her innocence

"Then why did you call Jagger to come here?" She glanced at the man in question then back to Brenda, "I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I got caught off guard and didn't know what to say and I'm sorry. But it doesn't mean you both can't trust me to get the job done"

Brenda grabbed hold of Elizabeth's arm forcing her to sit back down, "I trust you with my life, we both do. We're partners. Your my best friend" at the sound of the man clearing his throat, Brenda looks up and rolls her eyes at him and continues, "And Jagger's best friend too. But this...umm situation, we don't know what's going on with you and Jason. We don't understand this"

Jagger butted in, "We were just getting to that when you got here"

Brenda looked back at Elizabeth, "So what's your story with Jason?"

"He's my ex"

Jagger spoke first, "Shit. We have to deal with a crazy ex boyfriend now"

"Ex husband"

Brenda didn't know what to say to that but, "ooh, well, ummm can't say I expected to hear that" Brenda explained, "He's certainly not someone I would ever picture you with but thats probably why he's your ex right?" shrugging a shoulder

"Fuck! How the hell did you end up marrying a mobster?" Jagger was dumbfounded

"He wasn't one when we met" Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in memory, "At least I don't think he was" she turned on Jagger, "By the way how the hell did YOU forget to tell me that I was working for him and Sonny 'fucking mob boss' Corinthos? I wouldn't have been caught off guard if you bothered to inform me"

"As far as I was told Dante is the boss and running things. I didn't know he didn't own the joint. His father comes in when ever" flinging his arm in the air, "so I didn't think much of that. And Jason" lifting a shoulder says, "Well he's just a regular that comes in all the time"

Taking hold of Elizabeth's hand Brenda asked sincerely, "How do you feel about all this?"

"I'm fine with it, it's been a long time Brenda. That's one thing you don't have to worry about. I can handle him"

"Yes you can but don't you think this could put a dent in our plans? Maybe we should change route, and come up with something else"

"No! We can't change anything" Elizabeth exclaims looking at Jagger, "we're too close now" she stood again and told both her friends, "We were paid to do a job and we need to get it done" adding, "This just makes it more personal for me now and I'll be damned if I don't get this done right"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Moron?"

"I've got other words if you'd like to hear?"

"Watch it" Jason warned turning around to make his way to the office while his friend followed

"I warned you about that two bit tramp, I had a bad feeling about her" both taking a seat on either side of Dante's desk

Jason was searching through draws for the employees book, "Yeh, well...I might be stuck with her for years to come if I end up the father" slamming a draw shut, "Fuck! That's all I need" opening another draw

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes. But the real question is... Whats your story with Elizabeth and what the hell are you going to do about Sonny?"

Jason stopped searching to answer, "Fuck Sonny. I'm not going to kill Elizabeth on a maybe. Not for anything."

"I figured that...So? What's the story with you two?" watching his friend start his search again, spotting the book he was after. Jason flicked through pages looking for Elizabeth's details. "Well?"

Finding what he was looking for Jason inquired quietly to himself, "Elizabeth Hardy? Why would she use Hardy..."

"Will you tell me what's going on Jason, so I can help you?" Max demanded

Jason slammed the book closed after memorising her details, "Fine, but this stays between us"

Max nodded in agreement, "Of course"

"She's my ex wife" Jason informed

Max's eyes grew big, "Wife? Wow...who would have thought you, of all people would be married"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Pfft" dismissing with a flick of his wrist, "You're a big man whore with no respect for women"

"That's not..." seeing Max raise his eyebrows, Jason deflated, "Yeh, ok. You're right. But I haven't met anyone that I was interested enough in to even think about a relationship let alone settle down with" he shrugs a shoulder

"But you did already. Elizabeth. Looks to me you did have her but lost her for some reason"

"That was a long time ago"

"So what happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Brenda stood determined, "Okay, let's get down to business! First up, Jagger get onto making Elizabeth's story legit in case anyone goes in search"

Jagger jumped on it quickly and started thinking up a story, "How about she's my half sister considering different last names?"

Elizabeth was remorseful, "Oh I'm so sorry you guys. We didn't need this hassle"

"Forget it!" Brenda consoled, "Don't you worry about this, it's nothing Jagger can't handle. Besides, we need to protect you first"

"She's right Elizabeth. I'm just going to make minor changes and I'll put down I'm an ex cop. That I was fired for being dirty" he says with a smile

Brenda rolled her eyes at him, "You always wanted to be a bad boy but can't pull it off" Ignoring his shocked expression she states,"So once Jagger's finished with that, he can record what we've learnt on that skanky ass McCallGirl" looking at one of her partners she told him with an arm waving around, "Get your pen, paper, computer...what ever it is that you need ready" looking at Elizabeth she pointed, "You get the coffee on because YOU really need one. I'm sure Jagger wants one, and I definitely need a herbal tea" while Jagger and Elizabeth set out to their tasks Brenda grabbed her phone to plug into her laptop

Once they were all set and comfortable with their tools and much needed beverages Jagger started, "What have you got Brenda?"

Taping away on her laptop she brought up some photos and turned the computer around to show the other two, "Here" pointing to the first photo, "She's meeting with someone I don't recognise. It's in the Hospital car park"

"Which hospital?" Jagger wanted it noted down

"General Hospital"

Elizabeth leaned forward to take a closer look, "They're wearing a badge. They must be an employee" facing Jagger she tells him, "You need to start snooping at the hospital to find out who this person is and what department they work in"

"I'll get on that tomorrow" typing in the information, "But I'm pretty sure I'll find he's an OBGYN" with them all nodding in agreement

Then Brenda directly spoke to Elizabeth, "You had a nice little discussion with little miss gutter tramp before the show tonight, get anything good"

"Seriously? Nothing good comes out of that mouth. I don't know what the hell Jason sees in her" her disappointment showed but her friends decided to ignore it for now, "Anyway, she rambled on how she has a plan on getting out of this town soon and move on to bigger and better things"

"Yes, and we all know what her plans involve" Jagger added

Brenda agreed then assumed, "Well I doubt she's going in for the kill this time, considering who she's involved with and where she works. So that only leaves her other usual route"

Elizabeths shoulders sagged, "Yep, get pregnant with her mark"

xxxxxxxxxx

Max listened on as Jason explained his history with Elizabeth, "We were young, just kids really. It was just after my accident and well..." He felt embarrassed to tell anyone but he knew he could trust Max, "She was my first, that I remember anyway, and I just couldn't get enough...got lost in it all"

"That's to be expected, we all went through it as teens" shrugging, "Horny young boys with pretty girls"

"I guess, but her parents weren't happy with the fact she was involved with a brain damaged punk" he chuckled at the memory, "But Elizabeth didn't give a shit"

"Yeh, I can kind of see that in her"

"We took off for a weekend after she had a huge fight with her parents, and came back married"

"So how'd you end up divorced?"

"It was actually annulled. We lasted a couple weeks. Her father had cornered me at work, at the warehouse, I had just started working for Sonny. He went on and on about how I was ruining her life and me working for a mobster wasn't doing either of us any good. He kept telling me I'm stopping her from following her dreams and I was only going to get her killed"

"Wow, I can understand a fathers concern but you were both old enough right?"

Jason nodded, "yeh, 21"

"So what happened next?"

"It started to get to me. I was starting to believe it. Well if you think about it, it's true what he was saying because looking back...how many times would she have been stuck in a cross fire or in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"This is true, but you can't live you're life on what ifs. What if nothing happened to her? You'd still be together and probably with a couple kids too"

"Fuck!?" Jason was brought back to his current dilemma, throwing the book across the room

Max tried to dissolve the situation, "Shit, I'm sorry for bringing that up..."

"It's not your fault, it's mine for being an idiot"

"Hey, it still might not turn out to be yours"

"Pfft! Not with my luck"

Changing the subject Max informed, "I had called Spinelli to get a background check on her brother, Jagger, that Elizabeth mentioned. He should be getting back to me soon"

"Good" Jason told him, "Jagger's not her brother or an old friend of mine. I don't know who he is. Make sure Spinelli digs deep because if Elizabeth used this story then there's a chance she can back it up"

"Yeh, I didn't think the story was legit. That's why I thought I'd get Spinelli onto it before Sonny asked him. That way the boss will know we're onto it already and we can filter anything found before handing it to him"

"Good idea. I want to know who this guy is" standing from his chair, "None of this makes sense! Especially Elizabeth dancing on stage for horny fucking men" he rounded the desk, "There's no chance in hell she's doing this kind of work because she wants to! And I'm going to find out what the fucks going on, right now"

xxxxxxxxxx

After going over their new information and deciding to still go ahead as planned the trio sat back to relax. Brenda broke the silence, "So what's your story with Jason?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it yet Brenda" Jagger stated with genuine concern, "She's got a lot on her mind right now"

"Oh hush you! We all know you want to know as much as I do"

Elizabeth chuckled looking at him, "We know you do"

"You got me! But still...its true, you do have other stuff on your mind right now and if you don't feel like talking about it" glaring at Brenda, "You don't have to"

"No, it's fine. You both deserve to know..."

"oh! Thank God. I'm so curious" Jagger shifted to the edge of his seat, both girls giggling, "Go ahead, honey we're listening" he motioned with his hand

"You are such a girl!" Brenda exclaims, "How the hell did I let this happen?"

"Oh you know damn well I'm no girl" he says back wiggling his eyebrows

"Ok stop! This always ends up with you two spilling your bedroom secrets" Elizabeth dramatises by slapping her flat palms on her chest, "its about me this time" Then sighing, "even though I'm still on a dry spell"

"You're right sweety" Brenda pats her leg, "We're listening. But just for the record, I think its safe to say that you're a born again virgin" shrugging a shoulder

Elizabeth was telling the couple her Jason story as they patiently listened until Brenda interrupted, "Wait! Are you telling me he just came home one day and said it was over?" Elizabeth nodded, "Just like that? No explanation?"

"Oh no, he said we made a mistake. That he made a mistake and that he didn't want to be tied down anymore"

"Are you kidding me?" Jagger was pissed on her behalf

"Fucking loser" Brenda added

Jagger questions, "So what did you tell him?"

"Asshole" came from Brenda

"Nothing. What could I say?" She lifted a shoulder, "I couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to"

"Motherfucker" Both turned to look at Brenda in shock since they've never heard her use that word, "Well! He is!"

He looked back at Elizabeth, "What do you mean nothing? You didn't possibly just stand there and say NOTHING!"

"I'm going to chop his fucking dick off and feed it to him" mumbling to herself but loud enough for the other two to hear

Elizabeth laughed at her, "Jagger, I'd be careful if I were you"

"We both know she won't do no such thing since she hates the site of blood!" ignoring his girlfriend once again, "Seriously? You did not let him just leave like that and say nothing?"

"Not exactly nothing! I did cry while I threw things at him and then told him to go to hell"

"Lowlife dick head"

"Well I'm glad you at least had some reaction. So that was it?"

"Pretty much. My dad showed up the next day with annulment papers"

"Im going to stabbed him in the balls with my stiletto"

"Yeh, I can see you doing that" Elizabeth chuckled

They all became silent hearing a knock at the door, eyeing each other when they heard Jason's voice, "Open up Elizabeth, I know you're in there"


	6. Chapter 6

The three of them sat there in shock not knowing what to do as Jason kept knocking. Brenda was first to move, grabbing Jagger by the sleeve pulling him up out of his chair whispering, "He doesn't know you, go hide in the bedroom" pushing him a long. While he was disappearing into the bedroom she turns on Elizabeth, "Are we still going ahead with the original plan?"

"Yes of course"

"Are you sure you're not going to involve Jason?"

Glancing at the door as Jason knocked again yelling out obscenities, "I'm sure! We're going with the original plan!"

"Good! Now go answer the door"

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"Pfft" flicking her wrist midair, "That dumb ass will just think we're two co-workers hanging out after work" she shoves her towards the door, "Go"

Elizabeth turned to let Jason in and swore she heard her friend mumble something about teaching a fuck wit a good lesson. She opens the door to her blue eyed ex, "What the hell is your problem? What are you doing here?" she says letting him in then closing the door behind him

Jason stared at the brunette beauty in front of him. Their time together flooded his mind for a few seconds. She was staring back at him waiting for a response. Shaking himself out of his memories he says, "Uh, we need to talk and sort this shit out"

"No we don't! We already sorted it..."

Jason cut her off whispering, "Brenda" he had stopped paying attention to his ex once he spotted another employee over Elizabeth's shoulder.

Brenda then moved to stand close beside her friend. Real close. Elizabeth felt a bare arm wrap around her shoulder. Then she felt more bare skin as Brenda had pushed up against Elizabeth's right side, way too close. Elizabeth was scared to even look at her, knowing exactly at that moment what Brenda meant about making a fuck wit learn a good lesson. Elizabeth shouldn't be surprised by her crazy friend, she was always doing outrageous stuff in the name of the plan. She had no choice now but to go a long with her partner. Risking to take a glance Elizabeth turned her head and silently thank God Brenda was only half naked and only from the waist up. Delightfully surprised she didn't opt to take off her bra.

Brenda squeezed Elizabeth's upper arm and shrugged, "Guess our secret's out" then gave a big smile to her boss

Jason definitely felt like he was just slapped in the face. He wasn't certain but he may have stumbled back a couple steps seeing that he was now leaning up against the wall or he may have just fell onto it. He just wasn't sure of anything anymore. There were so many things going through his head in that moment and none of it made sense. "Sss...secret? Wha...ummm" he couldn't put any words together.

Elizabeth jumped forward and grabbed hold of his arm and led him to the sofa, "Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" Turning to Brenda, "Get him a glass"

"Are you kidding? He'll be..." seeing her friends murderous look she did as told, "Fine"

"Jason? Are you alright?"

"Yooou...but weee..." shaking his head to clear it he asked, "You don't like dick anymore?"

"Oh! Its ALL thanks to you big boy" they both turned at hearing Brenda as she brought him a glass of water, "Actually if I would have known that THAT Jason was actually you, I would have thanked you the minute we met" she patted his shoulder, "So...thank you"

"Brenda" Elizabeth spoke through clenched teeth, "Will you give us some privacy please?"

"Oh for God sake Elizabeth he's a grown man and.." glaring at Jason when she says, "should be able to deal with this"

"Go!" She warned with her eyes

"Fine!" just before she leaves, "Jason? Wanna know how we do it?"

"Oh God" Jason sculls down the water

"That's what Elizabeth says!" Brenda informs heading for the bedroom

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda stepped into the bedroom to find Jagger by the door, "Were you eavesdropping?"

Whispering so there wouldn't be a chance of getting caught, "I was trying to" he waved his arms in frustration, "These doors are like fucking concrete! What did I miss?" Dragging her further into the room he sat her down on Elizabeth's bed, "Tell me!"

"Oh man, did you miss a show! Well, I kinda told..."

"Wait! Why the hell are you half naked?"

Trying not to be too loud she raises her voice at her boyfriend, "I'm getting to that! Geez, impatient much"

"Okay, Okay! Continue"

Brenda continued to retell the drama that went on in the living room...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason and Elizabeth were sitting quietly for a few minutes when Jason cleared his throat about to say something when Elizabeth jumps up and says, "I just need to check on Brenda" thumbing over her shoulder indicating where she was going, "I'll just be a minute"

"Sure"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brenda was up to the part where she grabbed a glass of water for Jason when Elizabeth rushed in, "I can't do it!"

"What!" Brenda stormed over and pointed a finger, "You said you can handle this!"

"But..."

"No buts! Got it? You said you were still going through with it"

"I'm not talking about the plan! I can't keep us up!" She says pointing between the two of them

"That's what I was talking about"

"FYI! I didn't agree to that, did I? Because you didn't give me a choice. There's no need for him to think we're lovers"

Brenda put her hands on her hips, "And just why not? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Brenda, this isn't about you! It's about Jason, you just want to punish him and use me to do it" Narrowing her eyes, "You're loving this a bit too much aren't you? What's next? You going to tongue me and feel me up when he's watching?"

"Don't be ridiculous! And yes, it is about me punishing Jason" she pointed a finger at Elizabeth's chest,"and I'm doing it for you too"

"Ok, please calm down" Jagger asked politely with no response

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose, "For me? How do you figure that?"

"Because it means you're off the market so Jason wont come sniffing around making this more difficult for you"

"What the hell are you blabbing on about? We've been over for a long time" she flipped an arm off to the side, "He's fucking with someone else. That same someone we are investigating. He's going to hate me after this"

"Okay you're both getting too loud..." They both ignored him and continued arguing

Rolling her eyes Brenda exclaimed, "Oh please! He doesn't give a shit about Skankarella and he won't ever hate you. You are so dumb and blind"

"Why are you being like this?" Elizabeth growled

He was going unnoticed again, "Oh Geez, he's going to come in here and shoot us all"

"Like what? Truthful?" Brenda shoved Elizabeth's shoulder, "You're just being stupid right now! You can't even tell he's still in love with you and you're still in love with him"

"Now who's being stupid" shoving Brenda back, "We're over! There's no feelings there"

Brenda crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you sure about that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason was whispering into the phone with Max, "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Are you sure it's true? I just don't get that vibe with either of them"

"Of course it's true! I saw it myself. And, Brenda said they've been keeping it a secret"

"Well I don't know what to tell you man, you just have to deal with it and accept it"

"Fuck no! Would you forget it if it was you? I don't think so! This is all my fault and I have to turn her back. It's my duty"

Max chuckled, "as far as I know, they're not easily swayed my friend"

"I can't accept that! I have to at least try. Gotta go before she comes back" hanging up he started wondering why Elizabeth was taking so long. "Shit!" Shaking his head, "are they? and while I'm here waiting?" he stood and advanced towards the bedroom door. He stopped then took two steps back, stopped, took three slow steps forward. Then another. He was about four feet away from it, leaning in slightly to try and hear something, anything. A moan? Was that a moan he questioned, "Shit! I don't want to know" telling himself as he quickly made his way back to his safe spot on the sofa

xxxxxxxxxx

"Listen up!" Elizabeth demanded, "I'm going to say this for the last time! He's not in love with me Brenda. We are done. Finished. Caput! Got it?"

"What ever you say" dismissing her

"Good. Now I'm going out there and I'm just going to keep this..." twirling her hand, "this little affair going for the time being until I can sort it out" placing her finger tips on her temples, "I just need to think about this later" after turning to leave she turns back, "Oh! Did you have to slap Jason that hard?"

"He deserved it" shrugging then chuckling as she spoke, "He didn't even realise it"

elizabeth shook her head leaving the couple alone once again. As soon as the door shut behind her, Jagger says, "Funny how she didn't deny she was still in love with Jason"

"You noticed that too?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your wonderful and inspiring reviews. I'm so glad you like the story so far and I hope you still continue to

I dont own any characters in this story

Chapter 7

Jason watched as Elizabeth walked back in and stand on the other side of the sofa, "I think you should leave, it's getting late"

He could tell she was tired but couldn't leave without some answers. He was going to push the Brenda situation aside for now because he needed the truth from her, "I'll go, but we need to talk about..."

"Jason!" frustration getting the best of her, "We've been through this already. I'm going to continue working there you can't fire me"

Letting out a loud breath, "I can fire you!" seeing she was about to respond he held up his palm, "But...I won't for now. Because you are going to explain to me why you're doing this. We both know you were lying and I want to know why. Now"

Elizabeth sat down opposite Jason, "I just said that because I was caught off guard, I panicked and you know I ramble and carry on when that happens" she gave a tap to her head with her finger tips, "Of course you wouldn't remember that but that's what happens when I get backed in a corner. I get nervous and things just start popping into my brain and then out of my mouth sometimes, I can't help it. I just go on and on about things that don't make sense"

Jason slightly tilted his head eyeing her, "Kinda like now. And yes, I do remember that about you but you never used to make up lies while doing it" then he asked, "So who's Jagger?"

Sighing, Elizabeth thought it would be best to at least give her ex some information that was true and hopefully he would leave it at that, "He's my best friend. We met when I moved next door to him and we just hit it off and became friends"

"Just friends?"

"Yes! Not that it's any of your business but yes we were and still are best friends. He helped me a lot when I needed it"

"Help? You needed help? From him? For what? Were you in trouble? What kind of trouble?"

He bombarded her with all those questions at once, rolling her eyes, "No I wasn't in any trouble. He helped me find my feet, so to speak" Elizabeth didn't want to give away too much because then she'd be giving away her current job

Seeing she wasn't going to tell him anything more than that he asked, "What about your parents, do they know what you're doing?"

"I don't need my parents approval, they were only supportive if I did as they expect. They refused to support me in any way if I didn't study something within the medical field"

"Of course they wouldn't support you doing this kind of work" which made him assume, "Is that why you're using Hardy?"

Elizabeth just squeezed her lips together and sounded out, "mmm hmm" with a nod. She wasn't really lying she thought to herself. She was just agreeing with his assumption which she thought was a good one so therefore she didn't lie to him. She was getting pissed off with herself for even caring. It wasn't really any of his business so why should she start feeling guilty. Jason's voice brought her back to reality

"I still don't understand how you ended up dancing on stage" he was get pissed at the idea, "Did Jagger get you into this work? Why would he do that?"

"No! Jagger would never do that" deciding to get a little payback at Brenda, Elizabeth was going to throw her under the bus, even though it's the truth, "It was Brenda. She was working at Torment, I think for about 2 weeks when she told me Dante was looking for another girl, she said it was great money and we could work together for a while" ending with a shrug

"Brenda" he says her name with disgust, or was it jealousy? He wasn't going to think about that right now, "What about your dream of becoming an artist?"

Elizabeth was surprised he remembered, "I'm still painting"

Jason looked around and didn't see any traces of paints or canvases, "Doesn't look like you had time recently"

"My stuff is still in my studio up north, about an hour from here. This is not a definite move for me Jason. This is only temporary"

Jason felt like he was punched in the chest, his heart skipped a beat at the thought of her moving away from him again, "Oh...why"

Elizabeth didn't want to get into with Jason and decided to turn the tables, "I think it's my turn now! So how did you end up in the mob?"

Letting it go for now Jason relented, "Fine! I guess it's only fair. It's kinda complicated..."

"I've got time" she gets comfortable and tucks her legs under herself on the sofa

xxxxxxxxxx

Jagger was lying on the bed watching Brenda pace a few steps then press her ear to the door then back to pacing again. She had been doing it the past 15 minutes, "Aren't you tired yet babe?"

"Are you kidding? How can I relax when he could be doing god knows what to her"

"Or her to him" he chuckled

"This isn't funny"

"I know! I know, you're only worried about Elizabeth. But, you know as well as I do she's strong and more than capable. No one can take advantage of her especially not Mr Brawn in there"

Brenda giggled as she plopped down beside him, "Brawn?"

"Well he certainly isn't Mr Brains since he did leave her"

"You're right! That motherfuc..."

Jagger stopped her with a kiss, then pulled Brenda down on top of him to show her just how much he didn't want to hear what was sure to be another rant about how useless the mobster was. Brenda forgot all about what she was going to say and started unbuttoning his shirt. Jagger pulled back, "We're on Elizabeth's bed"

"Serves her right for locking us in here all night"

"But..."

"What else are we supposed to do Jagger? It's not like we can eavesdrop"

"You're right" he agrees going in for another kiss while Brenda continues with his buttons

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason was explaining how he had gotten a job at the warehouse unloading cargo, which Elizabeth had known about at the time but didn't know he was working for Sonny. He continued on with how he was promoted to guard duty then onto a more prominent position as Sonny's Right Hand Man. The position had given him the opportunity to buy into the legitimate side of business and within eight years he was now part owner of all enterprises legal and illegal.

"Wow, you've been busy" she was anxious to get to the next topic, "What about Sam?"

"What about her?" he was a little confused as to why Elizabeth would ask about her

"Well how does she feel about being involved in that life and why would you..."

"I don't give a fuck what she thinks or does" he wanted to set his ex straight, "It's not what you think"

They both turned to look in the direction of Elizabeth's bedroom door when they heard muffled moaning

Elizabeth silently groaned, she couldn't believe those two. What the hell were they thinking. Pretending not to hear what was going on behind the closed door she says, "You two looked pretty cosy tonight"

Jason was stunned, Elizabeth was sitting there calm and obviously pretending she couldn't hear her girlfriend pleasuring herself, "Umm. What? Oh yeh, no we're not cosy" he reclaimed his senses and added, "She means nothing to me"

"Could have fooled me" trying with all her might to ignore the now squeeking of her old springy matress, "She told me all about it"

"All about what exactly? There's nothing to tell" he was having a hard time keeping his head from turning, "Look, it was only a..." he was searching for the right words, "a thing..."

"Thing?" meanwhile cursing Brenda in her mind. OMG, what the hell was that noise? She was going to pay for this.

"Uh, a thing, nothing kinda thing. You know? Like just hook up once in a while" he was so uncomfortable explaining this to her and also baffled at how Elizabeth was just sitting there with no reaction to Brenda

"You mean to tell me that you're not in a relationship with Sam? You're not dating or..."

"No! I don't date or do relationships, ever"

Elizabeth felt relieved he wasn't with Sam. It would make her job easier she told herself. Another sound breaking through her thoughts and ignoring it again, "So you really don't want a relationship with her?"

Jason thought Brenda would have finished by now, at least he'd hoped but he still had the displeasure of hearing her moaning once again, "I don't, but..." he was conflicted in telling Elizabeth about the baby but knew he had to since she would find out by tomorrow, "she umm, well Sam told me she's pregnant"

She felt like she was slapped in the face. Elizabeth knew the chance of this coming, after all that's what Sam usually did. That is, if she didn't marry the guy then kill him. At least Jason would still be alive. But a baby? Fuck, she couldn't think straight. "Baby?" she murmured

"Elizabeth?" Jason thought she was acting weird, staring off at nothing and her expression was blank

Shooting up out of her seat Elizabeth whispered, "I need to check on Brenda" just before rushing out

Jason leans back against the back of the sofa, "I guess she couldn't help herself" then mimicking Elizabeth's words in a whiny tone, "I need to check on my horny bitch" fishing out his phone from his pocket to call Max.


	8. Chapter 8

Brenda watched Elizabeth enter the room with her eyes squeezed shut and stand by the door. Her head bowed as she spoke, "I'm really really sorry but..."

"You can open your eyes sweetie" Brenda told her as she put on the last of her clothing

Elizabeth then lifted her head as she opened one eye first. Seeing that Brenda was in fact dressed she opened the other eye and started in on her, "Did you really need to do..." waving an arm around, "do...that, NOW?" her harsh whisper indicating how angry she was, "And in MY room! On MY bed!" she dropped onto the bed just as the realisation hit making her pounce right off it again

"What did you expect? You caged us in here with nothing...absolutely nothing to do, Jagger couldn't even eavesdrop through that stupid thick door, and not even a TV for gods sake! Who doesn't have a tv in their room?"

"Where's Jagger?" just noticing he wasn't present

"In the bathroom" Brenda added, "Look, I'm really sorry about this. I will make it up to you. I'll buy you new sheets and...and a mattress. Yes a mattress! What about a bed? Do you want a new bed too? That's what I'll do"

"Forget the bed!" Elizabeth explains, "It's not even mine, it came with the place. We've got bigger problems to worry about"

Jagger came out of the bathroom with only his jeans on, "What kind of problems?"

"I can't do this! I'm telling Jason everything"

"Here we go again..." he drawls out placing himself on the bed ready for Brenda to strike

xxxxxxxxxx

"I told her Sam was pregnant and it might be mine. You know what she said?" not giving Max an opportunity to answer he tells him, "Nothing! She ran out of here to..." he mimicked a whiny voice, "go check on horny Brenda! That's what she did!"

Max let out a soft sigh, not wanting to know what 'horny Brenda' actually meant, "Listen, I think you should just leave Jason. Right now, get out of there while you still have some sanity left"

"You think I should just leave? Now?"

"Yes! I'm sure everyone's tired, I know I am. Go home and get some sleep and talk to her again tomorrow. At work!"

"Like right now?"

"Yes! Damn it! I think its best for everyone. Especially me"

"Nope! I don't think so"

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda scrowled, and spoke through clenched teeth, "What do you mean tell him everything?"

With hands on hips she says with defiance, "Just that! Everything!"

"No way! You can't! I forbid you!"

Jagger was not liking where this was going. Seeing Brenda's expression, he knew his girlfriends opinion on Jason and there was no way she would want him involved in the plan. Her plan. Her job.

"Forbid me? Are you kidding? What am I? Two?"

"You sure are acting like it!"

"Geez, that's real nice of you Brenda! At least I know what you really think of me now!"

Jagger had to step in now so it didn't escalade, he had to stop this stand off, "Okay that's enough!" Grabbing hold of one arm he moves Brenda away and gently sits her down onto the bed. Then doing the same with Elizabeth but placing her on the other side of the room on a chair. Speaking to Elizabeth first, "Now tell me what happened out there"

"She's pregnant! She told him she's pregnant with his baby"

Jagger saw the sadness in his best friends face and felt bad for her as her reaction confirmed she still had feelings for her ex, "Okay, but we know it's Sam's MO right?" Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "So maybe it's not actually true. She could be faking it this time"

Tears welled up in her eyes, "But what if it IS true this time and there's a real baby?"

Brenda took pity on her friend knowing how she would feel if someone else was having Jagger's baby. Coming over to the pair Brenda knelt down next to Elizabeth, "Well there's still a chance it might not be real honey. And, if it is then you know Slutmantha will abort it soon"

Elizabeth looked to her loyal friends, "You're right, I know that but I still..."

"We know" Jagger spoke up, "We know exactly how you feel. You don't have to explain it"

Brenda chimed in, "And look on the bright side, this will make it easier on us to shut her down now"

"Yes, all we have to do now is wait, whether she's faking or not we just wait for her to demand a payoff from Jason. It could be over in a couple weeks" Jagger hoped it eased her pain

"You're right" she says standing up and hugging Brenda, "I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry" she says back, "I'm sorry I took out my anger for that moron on you" she smooths down Elizabeths hair, "He's not good enough for my best friend"

Elizabeth chuckled as she wiped her tears, she whined, "But he's still so hot! And I'm so horn..."

"Okay" Jagger interrupted, "Too much information! Way too much"

"Oh! Soosh you! Go back in the bathroom while we have a chat!" Pushing him toward the door, "Go shower or something. I know, go soak in the bath with those new bath salts Elizabeth bought. And light those scented candles too, they're delicious! You'll love them" giving him a quick kiss and one last shove into the room Brenda closes the door on him

"And you wonder why he's such a girl" Elizabeth laughed

Chuckling along with her Brenda states, "I know! But he is handy to have around especially when I need my toe nails painted" getting serious she tells Elizabeth, "Now you go back in there and tell him to leave" pointing at the bedroom door

Elizabeth did as she was told and with shoulders pushed back and her determination in check she went on the task with confidence and once she hit the living room she deflated in relief. He was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Max walked into the club to find Dante sitting at one of the tables with papers scattered all over it, "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

Dante was pissed off and showed it, "What do you think I'm doing? Trying to get some work done"

Max chuckled, "Let me guess...someone hijacked your office?"

"And fired me again!" Slamming his pen down he asks, "What the hell is up with him?"

"Ignore him, Jason's just got some shit he needs to work through. Don't take it personally"

"It has to do with Elizabeth, right?" Max nodded confirmation, "Please tell me he didn't fire her again. I can't afford to try and find a replacement right now"

"As far as I know, she's still employed"

"Good. She's one of our best and I was lucky Brenda found her on short notice"

"Yeh, lucky" or maybe it was fate, Max questioned silently, "I'm going to talk to Jason" leaving Dante to his work

"Good luck with that" he replies picking up his pen, "He's been an asshole"

Max found the boss sitting in Dante's chair with his legs up on the desk, asleep. "Hey" he says loudly closing the door behind him then tapped Jason's boot to wake him, "Wake up"

Jason opened his eyes and spotted Max, "Good, your here" bringing his legs down to a sitting position, "You got the info from Spinelli?"

"Yeh" he says retrieving it from his inside pocket, handing it over to Jason he inquires, "You get any sleep?"

"A few hours" he replied going over the info, putting the report down he told his guard, "Nothing on here we don't already know" he was disappointed

"Forget the report! What happened last night?"

"I didn't hang around. I took your advice and left"

"Good! Now when are you going for that paternity test?"

"Next week" he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I don't want to think about that right now"

"Ok then, so what about Sonny? What are you going to tell him?"

"I told you already. I don't care what he says I'm not doing it!"

"I know that! But he's expecting it so what...or how are you going to explain that to him"

"Shit! I don't know! I guess I'll just tell Sonny the truth"

"Tell what truth?" A voice rang through the office

Jason and Max turned to look at the intruder in shock at not hearing the door opening, Max quickly stood and spoke first, "I need to get to work" leaving Jason to fend for himself. He turned to give an apologetic look at his friend

"Chicken shit" Jason mumbled before he watched Max rush out the room and practically slammed the door closed behind him

Looking up at his uninvited guest Jason questioned, "What are you doing here Sonny?"

Taking the seat Max just vacated he responds, "I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm working"

"In a place you don't normally work at?"

Shrugging he answers, "I'm getting more involved now"

"Because Dante all of a sudden can't do the job properly?"

Getting irritated at his partners interrogation he exclaims, "Well he can't! He's been bullshitting his way through"

Jason wasn't making any sense and although he found it humorous, Sonny dropped the subject, "So? What's this truth you need to tell me?"

Deciding to bite the bullet and just explain to Sonny, Jason went into his explanation of why he couldn't kill Elizabeth. He gave his friend the shorter version. She was simply his ex wife and he didn't want her killed because he could in fact trust her not to go to the cops and cause trouble

Sonny listened intently until Jason finished, "Right. So she's definitely trustworthy?"

"Yeh, we can trust her"

"Well seems to me she still means a hell of a lot to you. I can tell you still have strong feelings for her, especially given your reaction last night and what you did" he fished for confirmation, "Am I right?" after Jason nodded he asked, "So what happened then, if you've been in love with her all this time, why aren't you still together?"

"It's a long story...but in short, she was better off. At least I thought she was. I never thought she'd end up stripping for money"

"Well... she is very good at what she does" at Jason's murderous look he raises his palms, "Hey! I'm just stating a fact"

Standing abruptly Jason informs Sonny, "Keep your comments to yourself! In fact don't even look at her" storming out of the office

Sonny was left alone, laughing at Jason's reaction. Picking up the phone he dialled an old friends number. Once they picked up Sonny informed them, "You were right! He's still in love with her"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all for your generous reviews. I think I need to clarify some things...

Jason & Max think Elizabeth & Brenda are together and they're both strippers.

Elizabeth, Brenda & Jagger know what Sam is/does and are undercover to bring her down

Where & how is Sonny involved? Maybe explained in later chapters, I'm still not sure about him.

The rest are just kind of "day players" and just a note: I sometimes just use plot points instead of going into too much detail

Hope the story still makes sense...Thanks again

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9

Jason was behind the bar downing a scotch when Max found him, "Hey, what happen?"

"Nothing much" pouring himself another as the guard sat on a stool, "Want one?" offering him a drink

"Nope I'm good thanks. I start work soon" the guard watched his friend drink his second glass, knowing it was way out of the ordinary since Jason was a beer drinker. Max looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear, "Well? What did Sonny say?"

"He understands that nothing needs to be done"

"He understands? You really told him the truth?"

"Yep, lucky I did too because he had his eye on Elizabeth, so now he knows and I won't have to kill him because he won't try anything on her"

Max was shocked to hear that about Sonny since he never gave any indication he was interested in Elizabeth or any of the other girls for that matter and the fact he had been happily married for fifteen years had Max confused. Something wasn't right with what Jason had just told him so he was about to question him when Elizabeth & Brenda walked in

"Hey, girls!" Max greets them as they walked over

Both greeting him back as they stopped by the bar. Elizabeth ignored Jason while Brenda gave him a big smile, "Hi, Jason"

"Brenda" Jason grinds through clenched teeth

Brenda looks to Max and jerks her head in Jason's direction, "Not enough sleep for grumpy?"

Jason slams his glass down on to the bench top, "I'm standing right here!"

"I can see THAT!" Brenda shakes her hips and shoulders side to side, "And if you would have left at a decent hour you would have got plenty of sleep!"

Elizabeth grabbed hold of her friends arm and looked directly to her ex, "Jason"

"She started it!" He exclaimed flinging an arm in the air

Calmly she tells him, "I was going to say ignore her" then she pulled her best friend away from the bar, "Brenda, let's go!"

"Anything for you sweetie" turning to follow just behind Elizabeth. Looking back over her shoulder Brenda states, "We didn't get much sleep last night either" winking at Jason before making her way to the change rooms

Jason mimicked the words, "Anything for you sweetie"

Max sat staring at his friend with mouth open in shock, "Did you just imitate a girls voice?"

"Pfft, No!" he says incredulously, "You're hearing things" putting a glass of scotch in front of Max, "I think you do need a drink!" then walked away leaving the guard shaking his head

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth slammed the dressing room door closed then locked it, "Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" faining innocence

"Don't what me! Just stop tormenting him okay!"

"Whats the big deal?"

"The big deal!? Because he doesn't like it! That's why! And he could make this harder on us"

"Of course he doesn't like it! I know that! But why don't YOU like it?"

"Will you just stop! We came here early for a reason, so let's get to it!" moving around Brenda when she was stopped

Brenda stepped in her way and spoke, "Not until you tell me"

"Tell you what Brenda? I just don't want you to upset him, okay? I thought I explained last night when we had our little chat, remember?"

"Of course I remember. How can I forget Jagger demanding to leave the bathroom door open so he could hear while he soaked in the tub" She forced Elizabeth to sit at her dressing table and started sorted out the make up while explaining, rolling her eyes at the though. "He really is such a girl sometimes"

They chuckled at the thought then Elizabeth reached out a hand a grabbed Brenda's stopping her movement, "But you are so lucky to have someone like that"

Brenda sat down next to her best friend and sighed, "I know, and that's why I want you to have what I have. You deserve it"

Shrugging a shoulder Elizabeth says, "Maybe one day I will. Maybe I will get lucky and get my very own girl too" they laughed together

"I really don't see Jason soaking in a tub, or painting your toe nails, or even gossiping about soap operas"

Groaning she replies, "Brenda, just because I admitted I still have feelings for Jason doesn't mean he does too"

"Honey, I know you don't believe it when I tell you he still has feelings for you" patting her leg getting up to sort her clothing out Brenda informs her, "That's why I need to show you. And that's why you need to let me do what I do best"

"Which is?"

"Annoy Jason"

"Please Brenda, I know you hate him so just leave him..."

"Elizabeth! Trust me. I might be angry at him for leaving you the way he did but I don't hate him...at least not anymore"

"You don't?"

Dropping her shoulders sighing, "Nooo, I don't hate him. How can I when you're in love with him? He has to have some good qualities if you do. And I do see them! He's hilarious! Especially when he gets flustered! So trust me, I know what I'm doing"

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion she questions, "By annoying him?"

"Of course"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sonny approached Max, "Where's Jason?"

"Who knows... I think he's going mad is all I can say"

Sonny laughed, "Yeh, I actually like seeing him this way though. This is way more fun than his brooding"

"You're right about that" he chuckled

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Jason and Elizabeth! You know he's like this because of her...maybe they can get back together. I know he's still in love with her. I think she'll be good for him"

"Yeh he is but I don't think that's possible"

"Why not? Is she involved with someone else?"

"Yeh, you could say that"

"Oh shit! Don't tell me it's Johnny!"

"No, not Johnny" when Sonny raised his eyebrows in silent questioning Max told him, "Brenda"

"Brenda? Max nodded, "As in this Brenda?" he nodded again, "And Elizabeth?" when Max confirmed the third time with another nod Sonny just turned to walk away laughing

Max stopped him, "Hey, Sonny"

"Yeh?"

"You're happily married right?"

"What kinda question is that? You know I love your sister! Gets better and better every year" shaking his head leaving Max alone at the bar

"I knew it! Jason has definitely gone mad"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jagger was leaving the hospital with the medical proof he needed when his phone rang he fished his cell out from his pocket while strolling to his car, "Jagger Cates"

"Its Jason Morgan" his voice sounding harsh

Jagger panicked, "Hello?...Hello?" he was cursing himself for not coming during the day now

"Jagger?"

"Hello? I can't hear you" quickening his pace towards his car

"I'll kill you"

"What? Why would you wanna kill me?" he was almost to the safety of his vehicle

"You heard that fine, didn't you?"

"Ah, hello?...its cracking up again! Hello?"

"Stop fucking around Jagger" Jason said from inside his parked car watching as Jagger was now at a frantic pace looking around the parking lot

"I can't hear you I'll have to call you back" he says disconnecting the call as he approached his car, thankful it was under a light pole. He was just about to open his door when he heard

"When?"

Spinning around quickly in shock Jagger saw Jason staring back at him from his car window, "Of course you had to be parked right here next to me!"

"Get in!" Jason demanded. Jagger turned to open his car door when Jason growled, "In my car"

Jagger's shoulders dropped in defeat, he threw the paper work onto his seat before closing and locking his door again. He was leaning with his back against the car as he looked sideways and discretely around the parked cars

"Don't even try it" Jason warned, "I've got guards stationed all around this place"

"Damn it" he mumbled as he tried coming up with a plan for an escape, "He's going to kill me and bury my body in some bush land where no one will ever find me" he told himself

"I'm not going to kill you" Jason told him

Jagger's eyes widen in shock, "I said that aloud?"

"Get in the damn car"

Jagger quickly made his way around Jason's vehicle and got in the passenger seat

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth and Brenda had discussed their new plan to try and get information from Sam as quick as possible. They were dressed and ready waiting around for their turn on stage when Sam burst into the dressing room, "Hey!" getting to her table and setting out her clothes. Brenda greeted the newly arrived stripper and her partner grunted something incoherent, "What's up with you?" Sam directed her question to Elizabeth

"Nothing! Just not in the mood"

"Oh, well..." she shrugged without care, "Anyway! Guess what?"

Tapping a painted nail on her chin, "Umm" Brenda answered with sarcasm, "You're leaving?"

"Yes" Sam says excited but then looks at Brenda with suspicion, "How did you know?"

Shrugging her shoulders she informs, "Lucky guess"

"Really?" Sam's eyes widen

Elizabeth chimed in, "She's being modest Sam. Brenda's actually got a gift"

"A gift? For me?"

Both girls look to each other. It took everything in Brenda not to laugh at that moment but Elizabeth couldn't help it and chuckled, "No, you idiot! A gift! Like a sixth sense. You know?"

"Uh hmm" shaking her head no Sam said, "Nope! What is that? Perfume?"

"It's fuc..."

Brenda stepped in and put her hand on Elizabeth's forearm stopping her from going any further. If it was any other situation Brenda would have let Elizabeth go at the dumb ass tramp but they needed confirmation, and quick, "No, it means I can tell fortunes"

"Oh my God! Really?" Sam practically screeched, "Please tell me mine" she begged, "Please?"

"Oh, I don't know Sam" Brenda pretending to show hesitation, "It can get complicated"

"What's so complicated about telling my future?"

Elizabeth just took a seat, ready for the show. Brenda explained, "Well, first I see your past so you need to really listen Sam"

"Uh huh! I will"

"No, I'm serious! I mean if I say something or ask you something you really need to listen and then you MUST..." grabbing Sam by the shoulders and given her a little shake she continues, "MUST tell me the truth for what ever I ask!"

"Okay! Okay! I will"

"I don't know... can I trust you?" Brenda inquired

"Of course you can trust me! I'll tell you anything as long as you can tell me what's to come"

"Oh! She definitely can tell what's to come" Elizabeth added with a smirk

xxxxxxxxxx

Jagger got in and closed the car door then leaned up against it leaving as much room as possible between him and Jason. He scanned the car and searched for anything on Jason persons, incase he maybe had a gun or knife

"My guns tucked in the back of my jeans"

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Jagger questioned curiously

"Would you prefer I took it out?"

Quickly raising a palm he tells the mobster, "No no, it's fine! It's your choice, you keep it there"

Losing his patience Jason gets straight to the point, "What kinda friend are you? Letting Elizabeth strip for money"

"She doesn't strip naked! Geez, you know that! It's your club"

"What's the difference?"

"Well for one..." he was about to go in detail when Jason interrupted

"I'm serious! What the hell kinda career did you let her get into!"

"Let her? You might not remember but no one can tell Elizabeth what to do"

"Why does everyone say that? Of course I remember!"

Confused, Jagger was going to ask for clarification, "What do you..."

"I know you're a PI" seeing Jagger's shocked, wide eyed expression he adds, "I know everything!"

"Eeveryything?" he stuttered

Nodding, Jason continues, "Everything! Like I said, I know you're a PI that has two silent partners. You work big cases for wealthy men and sometimes get contract jobs for WSB. That's a good respectable job, so why didn't you get her in with you instead of letting her strip in front of horny men?"

Jagger was dumbfounded, he was sure he covered his tracks well. Shit! He was thankful that Brenda and Elizabeth were exempt from the equation at least their names. He had made sure in the beginning they could never be traced, "I umm, how the hell did you get that info?"

"I've got people... who know more people... who know people in deep, people everywhere" he says almost proudly

"Yeh, Yeh! I get it! You know people sheesh" at Jason's murderous look he changed the subject, "Well what do you expect me to do about this? I can't tell Elizabeth what to do"

"What about Brenda?"

"Brenda? What about her?"

Jason shifted to get more comfortable and turned his body to face his hostage, "This is all her fault! We need to get rid of her"

"Wwwhat!? You want to get rid of her?" he squealed, "You can't kill her!"

"I said get rid of her not kill her...mmm" he tapped a finger across his lips and spoke more to himself, "Although that is tempting"

Jagger was speechless, no way he could let this happen, "You can't do that!" deciding in that second to spill everything to Jason because he couldn't let anything happen to the love of his life, "You don't understand..."

"You're right! I can't kill her, because if she goes missing Elizabeth will know it was me"

Deflating in relief Jagger tells him, "Yep Elizabeth will hate you, you can't do it! Besides its a sin, a big sin...you don't..." seeing Jason eyeing him he adds, "Right! You're not religious. Okay, but what about some kinda mob code? You know, no innocents, women, children that kinda..."

"Just shut up!"

"Okay. umm so, are we in agreement? No killing Brenda" folding his arms across and swiping them out in front of him, "Brenda Dead! No!"

"Yeh Yeh! So you like Brenda?"

"Of course! I think she's great"

"Great? You think she's fucking great?"

"Yep, I think you should get to know her, give her a chance"

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Well, you obviously care a great deal about Elizabeth. And if I'm not mistaken you are still in love with her so the best way..."

"The best way is to break them up!" he says adamantly, "Elizabeth is just confused right now, she needs dick again to get back on the right path"

Jagger held his laughter in, he didn't want to be struck or worse, shot by this insane man tonight, or ever, "ummm, how, what...why don't you just tell Elizabeth the truth? Tell her how you feel"

"You think I should tell her the truth?"

Nodding happily Jagger says, "Oh yes, most definitely"

"Really?"

"Uh huh!"

Jason shifted back into a driving position, "Get out of my truck" he demanded starting up the engine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elizabeth was listening on as Brenda explained to Sam that she would do her reading after work. They needed privacy and told her to meet at Brenda's which would give Jagger time to set everything up.

"Is she going to be there?" Sam asked indicating Elizabeth

"Yes" Elizabeth exclaims

"Well, I don't want you there!" Sam looks to Brenda, "I won't do this with her in the room, she gives me bad vibes. I think she's jealous of me being with Jason"

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes you are! As soon as you knew we were together you started being a bitch"

"You're not together!" Elizabeth yelled back

"Yes we are! We're having a baby!"

Elizabeth advanced, "That's it!..."

Brenda stepped in between the two before Elizabeth could get to Sam. Grabbing her by the shoulders she tells her, "I think she's right!"

"What!?"

"I've got this! You don't have to be there"

"I'm a part of this too and I..."

"No you're not!" They both turned at Sam's interruption, "Me & Jason are none of your business"

"You're delusional! He's not interested in you..."

"Oh Yeh he sure was interested, plenty of times too..." Sam stood

"You're nothing but a booty call"

"You're jealous because he doesn't want your skinny ass"

"Tramp!" Elizabeth tried side stepping Brenda but she blocked her move

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Holding her back with a hand against Elizabeth's chest

Shoving her hand away, "Get out of my way Brenda"

Sam taunted from behind Brenda, "Come on bitch, I've been dying to wipe the floor with that face"

Brenda grabbed hold of Elizabeth's forearms when she moved forward. She held her still as she turned on Sam with a warning, "Shut up before I let her go on your ass" facing her best friend again, "Just stop and think what you're doing. Your being irrational"

"I am not!"

"Yes! You are. You're letting your emotions take over. You need to calm down so I can do what I need to DO!" emphasising by glaring while nodding slowly

"You're right! I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me"

"It wasn't Jason" Sam says sarcastically

Elizabeth shoved Brenda out of the way making her squeal as she hit the wall

Sam stepped towards the angry brunette, "He's mine!"

They both grabbed each others hair as Elizabeth growled, "No he's not! Argh!"

"Jealous bitch, Argggh!" Sam tugged on Elizabeth's hair as they struggled

"Ah! He doesn't want your used up ass" Elizabeth yelled back as they were both forced up against the wall from their pushing and shoving

"Stop it!" Brenda cried out as she tried pulling on an arm

Sam pushed back taking all of them slamming into the dresser, "I've got him right where I want him"

The three women were all in a scuffle on the floor when Max and Dante burst through the door. All they could see were arms and legs waving about and kicking frantically with lots and lots of hair flying around in the mix. Brenda had an arm around Elizabeth's neck while she had her legs wrapped around Sam. Elizabeth had a chunk of Sam's hair in one hand and a handful of her shirt in the other. Sam had a handful of Elizabeth's hair with the other arm wrapped around a leg. Dante was baffled at the sight and was wondering how they managed to get in this position.

Max moved first, "Help me separate them"

After a few attempts the men had finally seperated the trio. Dante held Sam back while Max had Elizabeth. Brenda standing between the two.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dante questioned the girls

After a few moments of silence Brenda spoke up, "Nothing, I just tripped and took them down with me"

Max asked before Dante had a chance, "You expect us to believe that?"

With hands on hips Brenda stated, "Everyone knows I'm clumsy!"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Sam calls out getting everyone's attention, "Elizabeth started it and I finished it"

"I'll show you..." Elizabeth made a move trying to escape Max's grip but he held on tight, "Let me go so I can teach that bitch a lesson"

Dante spoke up and directed at Brenda, "Is that true? Elizabeth started this?"

Brenda was stuck. She needed Sam to trust her but she would have to go against her best friend to accomplish that. She knew Elizabeth was too emotionally attached now which could make their job harder, and with this little problem at hand could take them longer if it wasn't diffused right now. Making a decision she went with what would benefit the plan. Brenda just hoped once Elizabeth calmed down and starting thinking rationally again she would understand and forgive her, "Yes, Elizabeth started it"

"What!?" Elizabeth turned on her partner, "I can't fucking believe this! You're going against me...for her!"

"okay, calm down" Max suggested, "Brenda, you need to be out there in ten minutes. Sam you get ready to go next. I'll get one of the other girls to take Elizabeth's spot" then he instructed the woman he had a hold of, "You're coming with me. Get your stuff, you're going home"

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and jacket and faced Brenda with daggers, "I won't forgive you for this" leaving a sad faced best friend behind as she was lead out the door

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason walked into the club praying to all Gods, any God that would listen to not have him walk in when Elizabeth was on stage. He took a glance towards the stage when he saw Brenda. He didn't know what was worse, the woman he loved up there or the woman he hated. Jason made his way through the place with his head down, he wasn't interested to see what she had to offer. He didn't want to think about her at all or have her image burnt in his brain. He was focused on getting to Elizabeth before she went on. Not knowing what he would say to her he decided to just go with the flow and speak from the heart. And what ever reaction she has, he would accept it. Then he would fire her. He concluded either way she wouldn't have a job here anymore

Jason entered the dressing room without thinking to knock and found Sam in there alone, "Shit!"

"JASON!" she dropped what she was doing and reached out to him

Just as she was about to go in for a hug he grabbed her wrists, "We need to talk"

Pulling back and staring with an interested look, arms crossed she says, "I'm listening"

"Look, about this..." he was finding it difficult to say the word let a lone think about having a baby with this woman, "umm, baby. You need to understand that it won't change anything between us okay...I'll help you out if you need it but that's it"

"Help how?"

Shrugging a shoulder, "I don't know, buy what it needs or maybe, like babysit sometime...whatever"

"Sometime?"

"That's all I can say or do. I just can't promise anything else right now"

"That's it?" shocked that that's all he was willing to do

"Yeh, pretty much" he was feeling guilty but he just didn't have his heart in it to give anything more at the moment

"Why don't you just pay me off then and you won't have to deal with any of it?"

"A pay off? That's okay with you?"

"Well that's what men usually do when they don't want anything to do with their baby. I'm fine with that. But it depends on how much you're willing to give me" this one was too easy, saying to herself, she was sure he'd give her what ever she asked for

He couldn't believe his luck, he'd pay her anything at this stage, "We'll discuss the amount once it's confirmed it's mine"

"It is Jason! I know for a fact already" She was so close she could taste it

"Well I don't! And I want it in print"

"Fine! Have it your way, so this time next week you'll be rid of me" thinking, and I'll be rich sitting on a beach somwhere

Jason turned and left without another word to go in search for Elizabeth and sang hallelujah as he closed the door behind him

Not finding Elizabeth in any of the dressing rooms he found Max in Dante's office, "Hey, have you seen Elizabeth?"

"Yeh, I sent her home"

"Why? Good idea, but what happened?"

"I think she just needed a night off. Maybe you should go and check up on her, I think she might need a shoulder"

"What happened Max?"

"She had a fight with Brenda and Sam, and didn't leave here too happy with Brenda"

"I knew it! I knew she was no good for her! Brenda tried something with Sam didn't she? She was going to cheat on Elizabeth! That two timing..."

"I don't exactly know what happened but Dante and I found the three of them literally scratching each others eyes out"

"I know exactly what happened!"

"You do?" Max wondered what he was going to come up with

"Uh huh! Brenda made the moves on Sam and Elizabeth must have walked in on it. Sam was obviously turning Brenda down because well, you know she only likes dick. But Brenda obviously told Elizabeth lies and said Sam came onto her so Elizabeth attacked Sam for hitting on her girlfriend"

"Yeh, I can see that! Because Brenda told us that Elizabeth started it so then Elizabeth went off at her and said she'll never forgive Brenda for going against her for Sam"

"I should go see how she is. She might have come to her senses and gone back to normal already"

"Yeh you should" Max shook his head when Jason left, "I just hope you go back to normal first"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Backstabber" Elizabeth mumbled as she threw her wet towel into the hamper, grabbing another to wrap around her wet hair she continues her whining, "I can't believe her" now going through her drawers to get out a pair of underwear while mimicking, "Elizabeth started it" going back into her bathroom to retrieve her robe, "Pfft! Jealous of that two bit tramp" stomping her way to the kitchen she adds, "We're having a baby! Fucking whore!" Grabbing a mug preparing to make some coffee she stops, "He's having a baby! With someone! And it's not meeeee!" and then she started to cry.

Her emotions taking over harder than she thought it would and in that second she lost control and threw the mug across the room and stripped the towel off her head. Elizabeth sobbed, as she stood frozen in place, her shoulders shook then her legs started feeling the pressure and started to buckle as her energy gave out. She was expecting to hit the hard floor as she started to drop but she didn't.

Instead, Elizabeth felt large strong arms around her. Stopping her from falling. Protecting her from hurting herself. She knew on instinct it was Jason, even without looking. But she still needed it confirmed and glanced up with tear filled eyes to see if it was actually him. It was Jason, in the flesh, staring back with sympathy.

"You're here" she whispers

"I'm here" he says softly then picking her up in his arms, Jason started for the bedroom. When Elizabeth put her arms around his shoulders and turned her face into the crook of his neck and started crying again, Jason's heart clenched as he whispered into her hair, "I've got you" which only made her grip on him tighten

They were lying down on the bed facing each other in darkness with only the moon shining through the window. Jason kept watch as Elizabeth laid there with her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. He could still clearly see her tear stained face and he lightly guided his thumb over the skin under her eye then gently brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear.

She opens her eyes at the contact and laid in silence just looking into his eyes, "Thank you" she finally spoke

"For what?"

"Being here"

"Anytime" giving her a slight smile. After a few moments Jason tells her, "I have a confession to make"

"What?" Elizabeth asked curiously

"I came here with other intentions" Elizabeth was about to respond when Jason placed his thumb across her lips to keep her quiet, knowing she took the hint he continued, "You could always drive me insane...and that was on a good day" they both smiled at his declaration, "And the second I saw you again, it just happened. You did it again" Jason reached for her hand that was resting by her face and held onto it. "It hit me hard and everything just came back" he brought her hand to his chest and held it there, "everything I had locked away in here," pressing both their hands against his heart, "it all came flooding back and messed with my head. It got worse when I realised you were with...her. I couldn't think straight"

"What do you mean?"

"I convinced myself that it was all my fault that you...you know. And I was sure it was just a faze and I could umm turn you back"

She giggled, "I don't think it works just like that"

"So I've been told" he sighed and continued explaining, "and so the reason I came here was to try and...well, get into your pants"

Shifting her head slightly and narrowing her eyes at him, "To try and turn me back"

He says with a humorous tone, "Well Yeh, do you blame me?" then turning serious he tells her, "But the real reason is because I love you, and I wanted to tell you I always have and I always will"

Elizabeth was in shock and wasn't sure she had understood what he actually said or if she imagined it, "Jason?"

"I know! When I got to your door and I heard something crash and then heard you crying I panicked" Elizabeth reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, "so I used my lock picks to get in and when I saw how distraught you were I knew then that you really loved Brenda" Jason put his over hers, "and I accept it now. But I just had to tell you how I felt"

Elizabeth was torn, confused, happy and sad all at once so she just did what came natural and moved her head forward slowly as she kept eye contact. Jason kept still, unsure of what was happening, but his heart skipped a beat just as her lips touch his. Their lips lightly pressed together as their bodies instinctively shifted closer. Jason tried keeping calm and let Elizabeth lead as he wasn't sure it was going to go further or anywhere where his heart and body wanted. But when she ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped an arm around his neck bringing him closer as she deepened the kiss, Jason's resolve snapped and he gently pushed forward causing Elizabeth to lay back, flat against the mattress. Stopping himself for a second to ask and make sure they were on the same page as he leaned over her on one elbow, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes" she whispers as she brings him down for another kiss, "Make love to me"


	11. Chapter 11

Please keep in mind I don't know any legalities or protocols that are involved in catching criminals during undercover operations. Thanks

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

Jason didn't have to be told twice, he would just accepted that it would be a one time thing, and there would be more to come if he had any say about it. But he only had one night and he was going to make the most of it

Jason's hand started roaming down Elizabeth's side making its way over the silky soft robe. Their lips on each other as their hands moved about slowly caressing the other with familiarity. His fingers reached the sash that held her robe closed and untied it while Elizabeth's hands were now under his tshirt slowly edging it upwards exposing his built torso, her hand gliding over every muscle causing Jason's masculine senses to come alive, "You've been working out" she whispers between kisses on his neck, then both helped each other rip the fabric up over his head

His hands went automatically back to fondling and his lips were driven back to kissing her neck. Between words he whispers back, "I'm glad you haven't" he nipped her ear, "You're still so soft" gently grazing her chin with his teeth, "so supple" pecking her cheek and then just before he reached her lips, "So perfect" kissing her slowly and passionately

Elizabeth had one hand caressing his face with her other arm underneath him giving her hand access to his back. Lightly grazing her finger nails up and down and then ending up tucked into his jeans and inside his boxers that sent wonderful sensations straight to Jason's nerve endings. Running his hand over her flat stomach as the robe fell open showing she only had a tiny pair of panties on underneath, he groaned at the sight as he smoothed a callous hand up to cover a perfect mound of soft flesh. With open mouthed kisses he pecked, nipped and licked his way up her neck and over her chin to meet her kissable mouth once again, "I've missed you so much" his breath of words hit Elizabeth hard not only from their mouths connecting but her heart felt the jolt as well. Jason shifted over the top of Elizabeth and covered her body with his as she cradled him between her thighs clinging on tight, not wanting this moment to end.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda walked into her apartment with Sam trailing behind, she spotted a small table and two chairs situated in the middle of the living room. She told Jagger to set it up before they arrived. He had covered the table and chairs with black satin cloths. A sheer multicolored scarf laying over the table top with a train of small white lights wounded strategically around it. But something was missing...

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute" telling Sam as she headed to her bedroom where she knew Jagger was waiting. "Where's my crystal ball?" questioning him as soon as she closed the door

"I couldn't find one on short notice" taping away at his laptop

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to use now? I really needed my crystal ball"

"I think you're taking this way to seriously now" then Jagger shrugged, "You'll just have to read her palm or something"

Brenda gasp taking in a loud breath, "You mean like touch her hand?"

"Oh! Don't worry! I got it covered" he tells her reaching into a bag beside him and producing a small pack in one hand, "Disinfected wipes!" and a bottle in the other, "And a disinfectant lotion. It has moisturising beads in it"

Snatching the pack off him she says, "I guess wipes will have to do"

"And put your mic on" handing that over as well

Brenda looked at it in her palm, "You put the mic in my grandmother's brooch?"

"Its colourful. I think it goes with the setting, don't you think?"

"I think I'll have to disinfect this too" turning around to leave

Jagger heard her mumbling something about going on a disinfectant retreat for a weekend, when he remembered, "Wait!" pointing over to the bed, "I got you something else"

Brenda picked up a long piece of black velvet material and held it up, "A cape! You got me a cape" going over and giving him a quick kiss, "This is great" touching the top of her head she said, "Maybe I should do something with my hair too"

xxxxxxxxxx

"What happen to us?" Elizabeth's whispered question caused Jason to lift his head from her neck to look into her eyes. He leaned back further when she shifted to raise herself up on an elbow, "I need to know" pulling one side of her robe to cover herself

Moving all the way back to rest his hands on his knees he asked with hesitance, "What do you mean?"

"Well one day everything was fine and the next I'm signing annulment papers" she shifted further up the bed to sit and face him bringing the other side of her robe across her chest

Scratching his eyebrow with his thumb he contemplates where to begin, "Well...umm, you have to remember I was really young, literally, at the time"

"I remember"

"And understand that I didn't really have much experience with anything or life, in general"

"I do"

"So I could be easily led to believe things"

"Are you saying I led you..."

"No!" he jumped in quickly, "No, I never thought that"

"Then led by who?" she asked with curiosity

Ignoring the question he explained, "umm...it made sense to me at the time and...well, it still did" he continues with a little anger, "Until I saw that you became a stripper"

"Jason, just tell me! You're not making sense"

"I was holding you back from doing what you wanted. To live a good life doing what you love. You made a mistake and got tied down to someone who didn't know what the hell he was doing, I was just a labourer, living week to week. You were working in a diner and trying to take care of a house and me instead of studying something you loved...so, I...let you go...to go do what you really wanted to do"

"Who told you that? Jason didn't answer and they sat in silence a few moments until she whispered, "Who convinced you to break my heart?"

At her words a jolt of pain scorched through Jason's chest, "I..."

"Tell me!" she demanded

"Your father" he tells her softly

A humourless laugh escaped her lips, "So that's why he had papers drawn up so quickly? He already knew and had them prepared"

"I guess" he shrugged

"And what exactly did you think I wanted to study...to become what?"

"A nurse"

Looking at him with a glare she tells him, "So you were fine with me living my life the way my dad saw fit but not the way I wanted to"

"What!?" not understanding what she meant

Elizabeth jumped off the bed tying her sash around her, "When exactly did I tell you i wanted to be a nurse? Or that I wasn't doing what I loved?"

Moving off the bed as well he stood in front of her, "You never wanted to be a nurse? But your whole family worked at a hospital"

"So?" flagging an arm in the air, "I only wanted to be an artist! What do you think I was doing with my paints?"

"I thought it was a hobby" shrugging, "I knew you loved painting but that it was only something for fun, to pass the time"

"Thats what you were for" she says angrily, "Idiot!"

"I know I was an idiot but..."

"Not you! Me! I was an idiot!"

"Now you've got me confused"

Sighing she explains, "Well, I never really told you or anyone for that matter that I wanted to pursue art as a career. I thought everyone would think it was a stupid idea. So I never mentioned how serious I was about it"

Wanting to understand, Jason looked for clarification, "So you never wanted to became a nurse because you wanted to be an artist BUT got into stripping instead! Did you at least study art?" showing how mad he was about it. Elizabeth just stared back, "Well?"

"Umm...that's kind of right"

"Kind of..?"

"I did study art"

"So instead of getting a career in that field you'd rather be taking your clothes off?"

"That's what you think" she mumbled

But he heard, "What is that supposed to mean?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda was holding Sam's hand looking at her palm. They had already covered the basics, bits and pieces on the places she had worked at and the cities she had lived in so now Brenda was going in for more important details.

"I see..." Brenda was stroking Sam's palm, "I see a white path covered in..."

"In what?"

"Sssh! I'm concentrating..." Brenda uses a fingernail to draw swirls now, "I see..."

"Ow!" Sam screeched, "That hurt"

"Yes! Yes, that's it! I see a white path of hurt"

"What does that mean?"

Brenda hides her impatience and tells her calmly, "I told you this might be complicated. That you need to explain to me in your own words"

"Okay, I am trying but you're confusing me and that..." Pointing to the top of Brenda's head she says, "that thing on top of your head is distracting. What is that? A dead cat?"

"Forget my cat. It's not real, I need to wear it when I do my readings"

Reaching for her hand again she says, "Now think, a white path. White is for pure, so that's out! What about wedding? White is for weddings too" trying to move this along

"I think you're right. I was married"

"Good, now what about the hurt? What could that be?" she looks down at the palm in her hand and adds, "I see a man crying into money. Why is he doing that?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe because I took off with his money"

"You did? Wow, how did you get away with that?"

"That one was the easiest. I could get to his bank account"

"What!? There was more than one? How many times did you do this?"

"I only married two and three of them paid me off"

"Then what are you doing stripping in a bar when you have so much money?" faking concern and interest

"I spend it, lying on a beach doing nothing!" she answers proudly, shrugging again, "Then I...I meet another..." Sam stopped and inquired, "You're not going to judge me are you? You won't tell anyone will you?"

Brenda slowly shakes her head, "Nooo...Never"

"You really won't tell anyone?"

"Nope! Scouts honour!" raising her fingers, Brenda immediately comes up with another strategy, "And just to cement it we'll do the WSB psychic code of secrecy. It's to protect the both of us"

"What's WSB?"

Brenda makes up a name, "Women's Spiritualistic Bond"

In the bedroom Jagger was shaking his head. Brenda was having too much fun with this. He could hear every word and was taping their conversation due to his expertly positioned microphones and video surviellance. The WSB had contracted them out for this particular operation due to lack of staff.

It was an easy job to accept, considering the agency already had some evidence but could not link them all together to the one woman in question, Samantha McCall, aka Angela Monroe, Mandy Thomas, Danielle White and Cathy Shaw. They were all her aliases including her current name. All they needed was to link those fake names to her real identity and get her to admit she was in fact Kally Monaco, who is the prime suspect in a murder case. And then they'd have her.

"What do we do?" Sam asked

"I'll show you, lean over the table" once Sam does this Brenda explains, "Now I'll put my hands on your head while you speak into my brooch, here" pointing to the family heirloom that was pinned to her shirt, which she was seriously considering to get fumigated now, "Repeat these words while I call the spirits, okay?"

"Okay, what do I say?"

"You say... I, Sam McCall, will tell the WSB the truth and...Wait! That is your real name isn't it? Because if it's not correct then I'll get cursed and have to live a life of misery and regret. And, you too...they'll hunt you down, you'll be living a life on the run trying to get away from them. I really don't want to go through all that just because you didn't say your real name"

"Who's they? Who will come after us?"

"The WSB spirits! They'll drop me like a hot potato and get someone else to replace me...and, well, you definitely don't want that as much as I don't! So is it Samantha?"

Sam didn't want to risk anything to go wrong since she had so much success and luck in the past, she didn't want to jinx it now and especially just because of a name, "Well...actually. It's not Samantha"

Sitting back in her chair Brenda exclaims with fake shock, "What!? Your mother called you by a man's name on purpose? What is it Samuel?"

"Ah, no, it's actually Kally. Kally Monaco"

"Thank god for that!" The fortune teller exclaims, thinking this will all be over soon and she could patch things up with Elizabeth, "Ok, let's get to it so we can get on with your past"

"And my future" Sam adds

"Yes, of course! And I've got a feeling it's going to be a good one!"

"Really?"

"Definitely! I can see you lying around doing nothing for a very long time" silently patting herself on the back for coming up with this ingenious plan. If only she had thought of it before, she would have saved a lot of heartache


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Brenda ran into the bedroom once Sam left, "Tell me you got it all?"

"Yes! Of course I did"

She hugged him taking a seat on his lap, "Thank god it's almost over"

"I just sent them the footage and audio so we should hear something soon"

Brenda sighed, "I really need to speak to Elizabeth, we had a terrible fight Jagger"

He saw how sad his girlfriend was and tried soothing her by rubbing her back, "What happen?"

Brenda went on to explain what happened with Sam and Elizabeth back at the club while he listened on. "And then she said she'll never forgive me...She has to understand why I did that, won't she?"

"Of course she will. She's just upset and confused right now" he says, "I think it's starting to affect her, you know? Her feelings for Jason..." then he remembered, "Oh! OMG! I can't believe I forgot all about it..." he says excitedly while lifting Brenda up from his lap and placing her on the bed and going in search for the file he was after. He was rummaging through his belongings, "Where the hell did I put it!" Finding it he exclaims, "Ah huh! Look!" passing it to her

After Brenda skimmed through it she slams the file closed and practically yells, "Why the hell didn't you show us this earlier" waving it at him in anger

Jagger announced adamantly, "Because it's all Jason's fault!" suddenly turning passive, "I was so scared Brenda"

"Jason?" puzzled at his mention, "What has he got to do with this?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, "I think he's really lost it, he had me followed!" he says on a shriek, "Me! Can you believe that? By a team a military ninja's" Brenda sat listening to her boyfriends dramatic experience as he continued with flagging arms and rising voice from reliving the fear he had endured, "And then get this! He says he's going to kill you! YOU!" pointing at her

"What!?" Brenda called out in her own terrified tone, "He actually said that?"

"Oh don't worry, I convinced him not to"

"Are you sure Jagger? He sounds crazy. What if he still comes after me?" lowering her voice she questions, "What if he's here, now?"

"No, he wouldn't. No! I convinced him not to do anything to you" he was starting to feel unsure now, waving a finger at her he whispers, "Get Elizabeth on the phone, tell her to get over here...NOW!"

xxxxxxxxx

Jason was staring Elizabeth down waiting for an answer, "Are you going to explain what you meant?"

"Yes! I just...I'm just not sure... I don't know where to start..."

They were interrupted when her cell started ringing, "Please don't answer that" Jason pleaded

So she didn't, Elizabeth ignored it and when it stopped she continued, "Well I guess I should start at the beginning, which I kind of already did...when I told you about Jagger helping me find..."

Then her cell phone rang again, "Don't!" he says when she took a step, "Please?"

Waiting until it stopped again before she spoke up, "Anyway...we knew each other well by the time I finished my art degree and started looking for a job as an art teacher. But I couldn't find one, well one that didn't require a few years experience which I didn't have so... I was depressed, I was running out of money and getting desperate so he..."

But now her apartment phone started ringing so Jason walked over impatiently and picked it up, hearing Brenda's voice call out Elizabeth's name he snapped, "She's with me right now! You can't talk to her!" then slams the receiver down

"Brenda" he growled and when he turned back around he saw Elizabeth's surprised expression, he shrugged, "She just rubs me the wrong way"

"You didn't have to speak to her like that though" she tells him

"Fine! I'll call and apologise later. I just want to talk to you without any interruptions"

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda was sitting with the phone in her hand staring at it, "Brenda!" Jagger called her name for the second time. Now shaking her shoulder, "What just happen?"

She whispers still in her seated shock, "He has her"

"What!?" he panics kneeling in front of his girlfriend, "What did he say?"

"That she's with him now and that I couldn't talk to her" snapping out of her stuper Brenda grabs hold of Jagger's shoulders, "I think he's got her hostage! What are we going to do?"

"Oh God! This is all my fault" Jagger starts pacing

"How is this your fault?"

Stopping and facing a worried Brenda he explains, "I knew he was unstable and I still told him to go after her!" with an arm slicing through the air. Then both hands going to his head, "Oh my God! I put a hit on Elizabeth"

xxxxxxxxx

"I wish you would give Brenda a chance"

"Can we please not talk about her right now?" Jason tells Elizabeth falling down onto the bed to take a seat, placing his elbows on his knees and scrubbing his face with his hands, "I don't even want to think about her" his hands covering his face

Taking sympathy on Jason, Elizabeth knelt down in front of him and reached for his hands and removed them slowly, "There's something you should know about Brenda" she says quietly

"Yeh Yeh I know! She's so great and all that"

Elizabeth chuckled, "She is" shrugging a shoulder, "She can be a bit of an airhead sometimes and a little controlling and she does tend to exaggerate but her heart's in the right place"

"Yeh with you" he mumbled

Elizabeth smiled at his boyish pout, "Actually...it's with Jagger"

"He's in love with her too?" questioning in shock, "Pfft! No wonder he was praising her"

"What do you mean?" scrunching her forehead with suspicion, "When did you see Jagger?"

"Uh, just earlier this evening. I just ran into him at the, at..."

"Jason!"

"Fine! But you can't get mad at me"

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! I promise, he's still in one piece"

"Thank God" she says getting up and sitting next to him

"Can we just forget..." leaning over to kiss her neck

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let a soft sigh escape, "What?"

"About everything" Jason breathed onto the shell of her ear, "Everyone" placing small kisses across her cheek

"ah huh...but...I" Elizabeth sighed at Jason's lips touching hers. His hand cupped the back of her head then silenced her with a scorching kiss

Elizabeths arms automatically wrapped around his neck pulling him down with her onto her bed, thanking god he didn't put his t-shirt back on. Their passion didn't take long to heat up again, they were back to touching and kissing anywhere they could reach in a matter of seconds.

Without much thought and just moving on instinct Jason had them both naked and once again he was on top of her cradled between her thighs. And before they went any further, Elizabeth spoke through her panting and their kissing, "I really...need to...tell you...something"

Jason stopped and faced her inches from hers, "If you want me to stop..."

Shaking her head, "no"

"Then we can talk later because it's been years Elizabeth, and I can't hold on much longer" ending his words by thrusting forward causing Elizabeth to gasp in pure pleasure leaving her neck exposed for Jason's lips to devour while he rocked her painfully slow

xxxxxxxxxxx

Max hung up the phone on Dante's desk and spoke into his cell he had in his other hand, "His phone's switched off"

Brenda panicked, "What the hell are we going to do Max? We need to get over there now!"

"I don't think we need to worry becau..."

"He's insane! We don't know what he's capable of."

"But he wouldn't..."

"Do you know what he did to Jagger? He had snipers chasing him through the hospital carpark!..."

"I don't think..."

"You know why? Just to tell him he was going to kill me!..."

"He wouldn't..."

"He's crazy Max! And now he's got Elizabeth hostage in her apartment"

"That's not..."

"God knows what he's doing to her right now..."

"He's probably..."

"I know! He's probably tied her up to the bed..."

"We can only hope..."

"Wait! What!? You hope he is? Are you thinking that they're..."

"What!? No! Nooo, I'm not suggesting anything specific..." he really didn't want to cause trouble between the two women, "Im just saying that he would never harm Elizabeth"

"We should still go over and check on her"

"Uh, no...you can go on your own. I'm not getting involved. This is your business"

"Max!" Brenda yelled at the dial tone

xxxxxxxxxx

Max was kicking himself for letting Brenda talk him into coming. He was now standing on the fire escape outside of Elizabeth's window looking like a burgular or worse, peeping tom. Looking at his accomplices who were both dressed in black from head to toe, and who he had been arguing with for the last five minutes, "I'm staying right here" directing a hand to the window he tells them, "You can go in"

"Fine! You big baby!" Brenda whispers harshly, "Give me your gun then"

"I'm not giving you a gun! You're being ridiculous"

Jagger chimed in, "We need protection too...Jason has one hidden in the back of his jeans and god knows where else he hides others"

Max repeated, "I'm not giving it to you besides she brought that..." jerking a pointed finger at Brenda, "that cat thing she's holding for protection. Use that"

Brenda became annoyed and impatiently told him, "Forget it! You're being no help. I don't know why you insisted on coming if you're refusing to do this"

Looking to Jagger in shock Max proclaims, "Is she serious? She's the one that showed up threatening me to come, waving that ball of fur at me! She even hit me with it!"

Jagger just shrugged, "Just go with it"

Brenda turned to her boyfriend with a glare, "What do you mean just..."

"Can you two just shut up before we get caught and Jason does end up shooting all of us"

"I'm thinking about it" Jason's voice had the three intruders stop frozen in their tracks, "What the hell are you all doing out here?" with his hands on the window sill

Jagger held onto Brenda's arm and took her with him as he stepped very slowly away from Max, "Well it was nice to meet you Max, we should do this again sometime"

"I don't think so Jagger" Jason's voice stopping his movements

Brenda kept going as she whispered, "I don't think he saw me, I'll go cover the front"

"I can hear you Brenda. Max? What the hell is going on?"


	13. Chapter 13

Jason had the three stooges sitting together on Elizabeth's sofa. Sitting across from them watching, waiting for someone to start explaining, "Well?"

No one would speak up. Max looked pissed off, sitting on the end of the lounge, elbow up on the armrest with his fist at his cheek staring at something on the coffee table. Brenda was sitting in the middle of the two men, arms crossed and an angry expression directed at him with what looked liked to Jason, a dead cat in her lap. Jagger was sitting at the other end with the side of his head resting in his palm, with a worried expression combined with nervousness Jason concluded, since his knee was bouncing aswell

Brenda finally spoke, "What have you done with Elizabeth?" she questioned since her friend was nowhere to be seen or heard

"I don't think you want to know that" Jason told her

"What the hell does that mean" one hand gripping that cat by its neck

Jason was sure she was going to attack him with it so he was going to be prepared, "That it's none of your business. That's what it means!" his arm lifted at the right moment to block the offending animal and with a forceful swiping motion the cat flew across the air hitting the wall with a loud thud

Nobody said anything about the abuse, Max stayed in the same position with no reaction. Jagger's knee stopped bouncing and his expression turned to one of shock now. Brenda was back to her original position sans cat, arms crossed having a stare off with Jason.

And that's what Elizabeth walked in on, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Oh my god! You're okay" Brenda called out as she jumped from her seat, "Where were you?" hugging a confused Elizabeth

"In the shower"

"Oh! For a moment there I thought he had tried drowning you" she ran a hand down the side of Elizabeth's wet head. Jason mumbled something behind her causing Brenda to turn her head, "Well what else was I supposed to think with her having wet hair"

Jason stood, "That she was in the shower?"

"Okay that's enough" Elizabeth interrupted, diffusing the hostility between the two, "Just tell me whats going on"

"I found these three lurking outside your window"

Jagger piped in, "We were just worried because you wouldn't answer your phone"

Then Brenda added, "And the way this buffoon..." indicating Jason with an outstretched arm who now were trading glares at each other again, "the way you yelled at me I just thought..." shrugging a shoulder

"You thought he did something bad to me?" the wet haired brunette inquired with wonder

"Well some might consider it bad" Jason says quietly causing Max to whip his head up to gawk from the implication. Max raised an eyebrow in silent questioning for Jason to silently confirm with a shrug

Elizabeth looked to Jason, "I told you you shouldn't have spoken to her like that"

"How was I supposed to know she has a wild imagination and would think something crazy?"

Brenda exclaimed rhetorically, "How can you expect me not to? You're the one who's crazy! Did you forget that you had your guys torturing Jagger with guns and knives by chasing him through the car park?"

Everyone turned at Elizabeth's outburst, "You what!? You told me you didn't do anything to him!"

"I didn't!" Jason defended himself, "She's lying! I didn't do anything to him!"

"I'm not lying!"

Jason turned to Jagger for help and motioned at his ex wife, "Will you tell her!" giving him a warning look as he scratched the side of his neck, nervously wondering if Jagger would embellish the truth like his girlfriend

Shit! Jagger panicked...Brenda or Jason? A crazy man or a crazy woman? Decision made, the obvious choice was to save everyone in this room. Looking to Elizabeth he informs her, "No, he didn't do anything to me"

Brenda's stunned at his words, "But you told me..."

Interrupting her, "Brenda! I didn't tell you anything! You exaggerated..." seeing her getting mad, "just a little...I told you he just startled me getting in the car but then we had a nice chat! That's all!" extending his eyebrows silently telling her and hoping she'd just go with it

Brenda mumbled, "Fucking pussy"

Max had enough of this spectacle and stood, "I think you all need to be committed! Or maybe I do! I'm out of here" he stormed out before anyone could say a word

The four adversaries just stood looking at one another before Elizabeth spoke up, "I told him everything" informing her two partners

Brenda sat first, "You did?" as the others one by one took a seat as well. Jagger next to his girlfriend while Elizabeth and Jason sat together across from them, "That's good" she says quietly

Elizabeth was surprised, she had expected another argument, "You're okay with that?"

"Of course, I'm happy if you're happy" she says with sadness

"Then why don't you sound it Brenda. What's wrong?"

The men were just sitting quietly while the two women sorted their issues out, "It's just about before...our fight...I'm sorry it ended like that. Can you forgive me?"

Elizabeth flicked a hand in the air, "Forget it Brenda, it was my fault for losing sight of the main goal, I let my emotions take over. You have nothing to be sorry for"

The two got up teary eyed and hugged, blabbering how they were both sorry and forgiven each other. Brenda asked, "So everything means everything, right?" taking back her spot next to her boyfriend

Elizabeth did the same but this time she sat on Jason's lap as he welcomed her with a kiss on her neck and arms holding her in place, "Yes, I told Jason the truth about us as well. It was really hard to hide the fact.." looking into Jason's eyes as her fingers played with his hair, .."after the third time we..."

Jagger jumped in, "Okay! Too much information!"

"No!" Brenda squeals, "I want to hear it!"

Jason tells her staring into his ex wife's eyes, "Use that wild imagination of yours Brenda" Elizabeth chuckled as she put her face into the crook of his neck. Jason gripped the back of Elizabeth's hair forcing her face up so his lips could touch hers, still talking to Brenda, "Lock the door on your way out"

Taking Brenda up with him Jagger stands, "Well, we'll see you later then" dragging his girlfriend with him towards the door

Brenda started protesting, "Wait we have to tell them what happened and about what you found"

"There's plenty of time for that later Brenda" with her arm still in one hand and unlocking the door with the other

"No! She has to know now" turning to face the couple who were now totally oblivious to their surroundings, "She's not pregnant! She can't have babies because of a scarred uterus or something like that because of too many abortions" Jagger had the door open and shoved Brenda out over the threshold and just as he was about to close the door behind them Brenda yelled out, "You're not going to be a father"

A couple minutes after the door slammed shut Elizabeth halted a kiss, "What did she say about a baby?"

He responded while going in to devour her neck, speaking between kisses Jason tells her, "I don't know...I think she said...she's pregnant...but Jagger wasn't the father"

"That doesn't sound right!" stopping him again with hands on his shoulder's

Jason untied Elizabeth's robe, "I really don't know Elizabeth" moving the silky material aside so his hands could touch her naked stomach, "And I don't particularly care right now either" gliding his hand up to cup one of her soft delectable globes. Elizabeth's eyes closed on impact and moaned in pleasure. Jason's mouth descended just above her's, "Do you really want to know this minute?" taking the opportunity to stick his tongue into her open mouth. He showed her how he was only interested in what she had to say, or more importantly what she had to moan.

Coming up for air Elizabeth shook her head and says, "No" in response after his mind blowing kiss that had her wanting more, much much more

"Good!" Jason declares, as he continued feasting on her sensitive spot on her neck, "So where were we before we were rudely interrupted"

Elizabeth responds through a giggle as he nipped and licked, "I was waiting in the shower that you never showed up for" she says getting up off his lap grabbing a hand to pull him up, "So this time you're coming in with me"

xxxxxxxxx

Brenda was exhausted, it had been a long and rough night. Her eyes closed leaning back against the head rest as Jagger drove them home

Jagger looked over and knew his girlfriend wasn't sleeping, "Your still mad at me"

Without opening her eyes she tells him, "No, I knew you would shit your pants if you told the truth"

"I would not!"

Opening her eyes and glaring at him, "Yes you would too!" then patting his arm, "But you made the right choice. Did you see how he reacted to Elizabeth finding out the truth. He's the one that shit his pants. God knows what he would have done" she giggled, "I knew his tough shit exterior was all fake"

Jagger agreed, "I know!" mockingly rotating his shoulders up and down speaking in a deep voice, "Grff, I'm Jason and I'm so fucking tough, get out of my way" his voice going back to normal, "Pfft! When Elizabeth spoke up he shit his pants alright. That's why he threatened me..."

"He threatened you AGAIN? How? When?"

"Back there! When he told me to tell Elizabeth he didn't do anything to me...Jason made sure none of you saw it! He wanted to make a point that if I didn't go along with him he was going to knife me"

"What!?" she screeched in astonishment

"Yeh, he had a finger at his neck doing that slicing motion. Didn't you see it? I'm sure he was trying to tell me that he would give me a tongue tie if I squealed on him"

"A what?"

"A tongue tie. That thing the mobsters do to snitches..you know slice their throat and pull their tongues out to give them a tongue tie!"

"Oh, God Jagger. He's just sounding more and more insane. And dangerous. I know they love each other but can we really trust him with Elizabeth? He seems to have anger issues and not to mention controlling issues" she looks over at Jagger, "And I think he might be a bit of an exaggerator too. You can never trust those kind of people"


	14. Chapter 14

Jason opened his eyes to the brightness shining through Elizabeth's window, he was sure it was the afternoon sun. They didn't get much sleep the night before considering all that happened and once the commotion ended they spent a few more hours getting reacquainted. So he figured that they had spent most the day sleeping.

Jason was lying on his stomach, he could feel her silky soft hair touching the side of his shoulder. He was still tired and groggy but knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and he didn't want to wake Elizabeth. So he moved slowly, shifting so he was able to turn around and look at her a few minutes before getting out of bed.

But as he turned his body, something moved with him, it wasn't a soft pink skinned limb that was getting closer with every movement. No, it was something black and hairy with an eye that was now staring at him, it glowed or blinked, he wasn't sure. But it seemed in a matter of seconds it was able to attached itself to his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Jason freaked, moving quickly to swipe it away from him and hopefully off the bed at the same time but it somehow become stuck to his hand now. And it scratched him. What ever this thing was he couldn't get it off no matter how many times he bashed it against the mattress, it just kept scratching him in the process

Elizabeth ran into the room after hearing Jason's panicked shriek to find him beating Brenda's stuffed cat, "Jason!"

Jason looked up and yelled a warning, "Watch out!" as he flung it across the room causing Elizabeth to duck for cover as it went flying over her head and into the wall with a loud thud. She was still on her knees yet to get up, "Elizabeth!" Jason called out as he jumped off the bed landing right next to her, "Are you alright?" reaching for her shoulders thinking something happened, maybe that thing managed to scratch her head as it flew by. He didn't know what happened to her but he heard her laughing uncontrollably. Body and shoulders shaking with laughter, "You're laughing? What the hell! That thing attacked me while I was sleeping! It's not funny!" he got up and on his way back to the bed he kicked the black bunch of fur causing it to hit the dresser this time

"Stop doing that!" she says through laughter getting up off the floor. Picking up the cat she cradles it in her arm and strokes its fur back in place. All the while struggling to keep her laughter at bay

"Get that thing away from me" Jason proclaims seeing Elizabeth heading towards him he points in another direction, with that same arm outstretched he turns it and shows her, "Look what it did to me" she couldn't hold it in and let out a chuckle as she bent over slightly, "Elizabeth!" he yelled

"Wwwhaat?"

"See? I'm serious!" pointing to the scratches, "I'm bleeding" which only made her laugh more, "Forget it" he says getting up frustrated

"No!" going over to him, reaching out her hand to grab his, "Let me see"

"No" holding his arm against his stomach, "Get rid of that dead cat first"

"Fine! You big baby" she tossed it onto the bed and then grabbed his arm to inspect his slight injury, "I've finally got my own girl" she mumbles to herself as she kisses the graze, "Is that better?" Looking up at him as she lightly rubbed over it

He grabs the back of her head and goes in for a kiss, "Yes, you always make me feel better" still holding onto her he questions, "How did that thing get there?"

"I found it by the door and wondered how he got over here so I called Brenda and she told me that you loved it so much that she giving it to you" as she ignored his mumble about something, stepping back looking at him curiously, "Which I thought was really weird but..." she shrugged a shoulder, "she assured me you really wanted it, so I just thought you might like to cuddle up to him" she picked it up off the bed and held it out to him, "So here!"

Jason took a step back, "uh..no, that's ok, just put it over there" wagging a finger at the chair in the corner, "I need a shower. That thing left some sticky stuff on my shoulder and hand..." trying to rub some kind of gel stuff off, "What is that anyway?" thinking Brenda was still out to get him. It's probably poison, he told himself

Looking at it and picking through the black fur she explains, "He lost some fur a while back so Brenda glued it back on with some velcro and stuff" inspecting the animal further she notices, "This is fresh glue, so she must have tried fixing him again...oh! No! he lost an eye!" raising it towards Jason to show him, "Look! You broke his eye off"

"I did not! It only had one eye when it attacked me!"

Elizabeth laughed again then stopped when she noticed his serious face, "It might be in the lounge room. I'll go check while you're in the shower"

She goes to kiss him and as Jason was about to accommodate she waved the cat in his face causing Jason to jump back with a yelp, "Elizabeth!"

Chuckling through her word, "WWhat? Geez Jason! He's harmless" walking out of the room laughing

"That's what you think" he says going into the bathroom rubbing his forearm, "It really hurts"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was getting a bag ready for work when Jason walked in and noticed she had black leather material in her hand which he identified as her stripping outfit, "Good! You're throwing those out"

Looking up at him after stuffing them in the bag, "Not yet, we've got to go meet Brenda and Jagger at the club. She said they need to fill us in on what happened while we were too busy doing something else" giving him a quick kiss and a saucy smile then grabbed her things together, "We need to go now so we can sort it out before we start work"

"Wwork? What work, like investigating something kinda work?"

"No, work at the club. I'm still..."

"I forgot to tell you" he quickly tapped his head and adds pointing with a bouncing finger at her, "You're fired! So there's no need to go there" he ignored her angry expression, "Meet somewhere else instead" he ignored her putting her hands on her hips now, "You can meet at my place...Yeh, that's a better idea...let's go there" he ignored her mouth opening to say something, "I'll call Brenda and let her know. Give me that" he says going for the bag in her hand and pulled on it. Elizabeth pulled back keeping a tight grip. Jason pulled again as he spoke, "I'm sure they won't mind coming to my place" he yanked on it again with no success, "I'll take this bag while you go get another one and some clothes to stay at my place" he tugged back again

Both keeping a tight hold Elizabeth states with clenched teeth, "Let go of the bag"

"No, I think it's best if I take it" giving another little jolt back but she wouldn't let go of the damn thing

"It's fine" she tugged, "I can carry my own bag" one more tug, "Besides, you need to carry your cat"

Keeping a tight hold he tells her, "He's staying here, so I can see him when I visit" telling himself they'll be staying at his apartment from now on

"Jason!"

"I'm just trying to help" he says trying to keep calm but it come out as a whine

Elizabeth gave in, "Oh, well okay then" as Jason loosened his grip thinking she would let go Elizabeth yanked it right out of his hand. She would have laughed at his shocked expression if she wasn't mad at him. Holding the bag close to her chest she tells him, "Let's go before I'm late"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jason was silent the whole ride over and still was now, twenty minutes later after arriving. They sat at a table in the empty club while Brenda was re-telling the previous nights events. Elizabeth noticed he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy sulking. So she kicked him.

"Ow!" Jason yelped as he stood on reflex, "What the fuck!" looking down at his smiling ex

Brenda answers, "I know! If it wasn't for us, you would have fallen for it! So you're lucky we got to her in time to save your dumb ass"

Jason was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and explained, "If you were paying attention to what Brenda was saying instead of sitting here sulking like a big girl, you..."

Brenda shriek, "You have a girl" as her hands clamped together under her chin

Elizabeth exclaimed, "I know! It's so great" then looked back at Jason's more confused state, continuing, "if you were listening you would know that Sam isn't pregnant. So you're not going to be a father" she was so happy to hear it she couldn't keep a smile off her face

Jason was over the moon about that as well, the best news he could have ever got. Sitting back down as he thought, thank god. I never want to be a father...ever to anybody else's baby but Elizabeth's

"You never want to be a father?" Elizabeth questioned sadly with a frown at Jason's whispered declaration

Jason almost caused himself whiplash to look at the one he loved, "I...I said that?...out loud?"

"Fucking moron" Brenda says quietly shaking her head looking away, "I should have brought my stiletto's instead"

Shit! He thought, she didn't hear all of it, "...No, I uh...I meant..." But Sonny's voice interrupted him

"Am I late?" questioning the three occupants as he approached their table

While Brenda spoke with Sonny asking why he was there, Jason leaned in closer to Elizabeth and told her quietly, "It's not what you think. You heard wrong"

She shifted in her seat moving closer into the table stiffly, "I understand, it's fine" feeling her heart clench, she had always wanted children someday and if she had them with Jason her dream would have come true.

"Elizabeth..."

But she ignored him, not able to look at him without crying, "Hey, Sonny"

Two minutes later Jagger comes rushing in, "Sorry I'm late, the meeting went longer than I expected" reaching the table where his two partners sat, along with Sonny and Jason. Giving a quick kiss to Brenda he moves to Sonny who stood to greet him. "Sonny"

They hugged, "Good to see you Jagger" noticing the other three sitting there staring with opened mouths. Sonny chuckled at their expressions, "What!? You really think something's going down in my club without my knowledge?"

Brenda spoke up first, "Uh...what's going on? How...Jagger? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told him not to" Sonny says. Then goes on to explain the whole story.

Sonny had known Jagger for years, they were friends from way back. Once Jagger found out Dante was Sonny's son, he had contacted him and explained the situation and Sonny had agreed to help in anyway, especially knowing Jason was somewhat involved.

Jason had to interrupt at the piece of information, "Why wouldn't you tell me about it? I'm your partner and you're supposed to be my friend"

"You didn't want to know anything about this business remember? That's why we put Dante in charge. You just wanted to come and go, having a good time with the gir..." he stopped abruptly realising who was present when Elizabeth snorted and Jason bowed his head staring at his arms resting on the table top tapping his thumbs on it, "Um anyway you weren't interested" ending in a shrug

"Pfft!" the noise came from Elizabeth again with a mumble, "He was interested in big boobs though"

Jason came to his own defence, "It meant nothing. You know that..."

"Ok! Jagger spoke up interrupting what looked like a lovers quarrel brewing, "We need to get on with this before anyone shows up"

xxxxxxxxxx

The plan was set. Everyone was to act normal going about their usual business, except Jason. They were relying on him to get Sam to crack and get it on tape. The WSB boss wanted extra dirt on their suspect and considered Sam trying to extort money from Jason could add another few years to her sentence.

The girls had gone to the dressing room once other employees started showing up. Jagger disappeared into Dante's office to wait it out leaving Jason alone with his partner, both with drinks in hand, Jason wanted answers, "So you knew what was going on and didn't bother to tell me?"

Sonny could tell Jason was pissed off, he laughed, "I did eventually decide to tell you, I called you to come straight here when you got back remember?" he took a sip of his scotch, "but when I walked in you had a gun out threatening everybody out of here" he laughed again at the memory.

"It wasn't funny! You've had plenty of time to tell me since" leaning on the table getting closer, "And what about that shit you were telling me..." he waved a finger with his beer bottle in his grip, "to get rid of her"

Sonny shrugged, "I had to play along, what would you have thought if I didn't? Elizabeth aside...if I didn't react to someone threatening to go to the cops? You would have thought something was up"

"Yeh, but the question still remains Sonny! Why didn't you tell me"

He shrugged again, "It was too much fun watching you unravel" he got up and walked away laughing, "Everybody prefers you this way"


	15. Chapter 15

Jason had gone to look for Elizabeth in the dressing room but only found Brenda in there alone, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She left"

"Left? Why, where'd she go?"

"She needed to get some air" she shrugged, "I think she went to get something to eat"

"How long has she been gone? I need to talk to her, I know she was upset about before"

"She's been a while" and since she had the chance, Brenda questioned him, "So...you really don't want kids?"

Jason sighed, "Yes, of course I do. You just heard wrong, that's why I need to speak to Elizabeth"

Brenda was happily surprised, "Oh, good. I'm glad. And I'm sure Elizabeth will be happy to hear that too. You should tell her when she gets back because she was really upset when she left here"

"I will" Jason rubbed the side of his neck, "...um, listen.." thinking it would be a good opportunity to clear the air with Elizabeth's best friend, "About the way I've treated you"

"I didn't help matters I guess"

"I'm sorry I haven't being fair or respectful to you and well...I was only thinking...um.. not so many nice things about you...because I was..." he mumbled the word, "jealous"

Brenda thought he looked cute being nervous and apologetic and took pity on him but she wanted to let him squirm a little more, "I didn't hear you. What was that? You were what?"

Saying it quietly again he repeated, "Jealous"

"I didn't get that. Speak louder"

In a more clearer tone he announced, "Okay, fine! I was jealous of you!" when Brenda giggled he realised she was playing with him, "Funny! Haha!"

She laughed again and insisted, "You can't compete with me"

"Yeh, I'll be sure to remember that" then he reminded, "And just so you know, I still need to pay you for that damn cat"

She chuckled, "I knew you loved that thing" Brenda saw Jason run a finger up and down his neck. Her laughter ceased and her smile turned to a frown. Waving a pointed finger at him she says, "What are you doing! I thought we settled this? We're friends now aren't we? Why are you threatening me?"

Jason was stunned, "What!? What the hell are you talking about? I never threatened you, I didn't even say anything!"

"That...that thing you did with your finger. You want to give me a tongue tie. Slice my throat and..."

"What!? Why the fuck would you say that? If I wanted to threaten you, trust me, you'd know it! I'd just shoot you and get it over with"

Brenda didn't feel better about that fact coming to realise, hands on hips she pressed, "So you won't slice me but rather shoot me instead?..."

"Believe me, it's a better way to go, quicker too. You wouldn't feel much before it's over" explaining to her

Shoulders sagging, "I guess it would be. But can you make sure it's in the back..." her hands circling her face and head, "nowhere near my head, okay?" then she quizzed, "Do you think it would hurt less in the stomach?" flipping a hand in the air, "Never mind! Let's just go with the back! But if you ever get the urge can you please just let me know first"

Jason couldn't believe they were even discussing this but he was curious, "Why would I tell you about it first?"

Impatiently she expressed, "So I can decide on what to wear of course, geez Jason! No woman would like to be shot in a bathrobe"

Shaking his head at her he implored, "Who put that shit in your head anyway?"

"Jagger, he said..."

"Both of you are really tempting me now...I think I'll shoot you and slice him"

Brenda slapped his arm, "Now that's not funny!" then told him with humour, "But can you make sure we're together...oh! and make sure I'm lying on my left side okay?"

"You're really weird, you know that?"

They both turned as Sam waltzed into the room, "Why is she weird?" questioned the two

Brenda spoke up, "Oh, he just thinks I'm weird because I wanted him to do a little..." she raised her arms and wiggled her hips, "...strip show for me" at Sam's death stare Brenda added as she walked past her patting her shoulder, "But don't worry, he told me he'd only do that for you" she laughed and then winked at Jason just as she closed the door seeing an angry expression on his face directed at her

Sam approached Jason and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, "So how about that strip show now? I've got plenty of time"

Jason knew he needed to keep his mind on the job at hand. So he pushed all previous thoughts aside for now. He needed a clear head to play this right and get it over with so Sam would be out of his life forever. No more women, he told himself, just one. Just Elizabeth, and he would concentrate on their life together like it should have been all along.

Sam sidled up close to him running her fingers through his hair. Keeping his patience in check Jason stood unmoved as she queried, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking..." Sam pushed up closer against him. Jason knew that was her usual tactic to get his attention. It had always worked in the past but now he just found it annoying and basically turned off that her boobs were squashed against his chest popping out of her clothes. He didn't think standing stiff would go un-noticed so he placed a hand at her waist

Making the move must have given her incentive to pull his head down, "Thinking about us getting naked?" and then kissed him. Jason gave her a quick kiss to placate her

But Sam obviously wasn't satisfied, "What is wrong with you? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Snapping into action he removes her hands and claimed, "Actually, I am" pulling her over to the sofa, "We need to talk, I've been thinking about the baby"

"You have?"

"Its mine isn't it?"

"Yes I told you it is"

"Good, because I want it"

"Really? You really want it?" she was surprised by the change but knew she could work this angle as well. Nothing like a fake miscarriage to fix the little problem

"Yeh, I think I'd really like being a father. So, I want to be a part of this baby's life and be involved in everything"

"Oh, that's great but how are we going to handle this Jason?"

"However you want to handle it. I know you'd let me see the baby when ever I want to"

"Of course I would but I'm thinking that maybe we could raise it together under the same roof"

"We could do that. I suppose we should think about the living arrangements" willing himself to continue, "Maybe I should move in with you then"

"You own a penthouse, that's way bigger and more suitable for me to move in there"

"Yeh, I suppose we could do that"

Sam squealed and bounced into his lap, hugging him. She continued to rattled on about their future and how great they were together and all the things she was going to buy the baby and...by this stage Jason had switched off thinking about Elizabeth, he had an image of her belly all big and round with their baby growing inside. He was thrown back to reality when Sam shook him, "Jason, so what do you think?"

"Yeh, it's fine. I said you can move in" he tried shifting so she wasn't so close in his face and just wished she'd get off him

"Not that! About getting married and giving this baby a real family"

"Oh, umm" shifting again because now he was just suffocating and had the urge to throw her off, "yeh sure if that's what you want"

Jason was startled when she moved quickly. Now she was straddling him, kissing, touching, dry humping him. He was certain she just turned into an octopus right before his eyes. He couldn't stop the torture quick enough. Sam's hands seemed to be everywhere. In his hair, around his neck, on his crotch, under his t-shirt. He even thought she had them between her own legs when she told him she wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt which just did it for him. Jason tried getting up but she pushed him back down again. So he held her by the shoulders to bring a stop to her assault on him, "Sam stop! Someone might walk in"

Placing her hands over his she states, "I don't care who sees us! I'm so happy" with a tight grip she lowered their hands right over her boobs and held on firm as she grinded herself on his lap. If anyone had to have walked in on them it would certainly look as though they were having sex, right there on the sofa. And that's probably how it looked when Elizabeth walked in right at that moment and cleared her throat.

Jason heard it and instantly dropped his chin in embarrassment, "Fuck!"

"I'm trying baby" Sam whined

"Shut up!" Jason lost his patience as he tried getting the octopus off him, "Elizabeth"

Sam turned her head to find Elizabeth standing at the door, "Can't you see we're busy?"

Jason wanted to get up and explain but those friggin hands were still on him, "I can explain..." shoving Sam off to the side as he stood, "I..uh..."

Raising her palm at him Elizabeth says calmly, "No need. I can clearly see what's going on here"

Sam butted in as she stood up next to Jason, "We don't need to explain ourselves to her"

Jason ignored the con woman standing next to him and concentrated on the woman he loved in front of him. Hoping she remembered they were on a mission and that's all he was doing, acting, "We weren't..."

"It's fine. Really. I just need to get ready" she walks further into the room towards a dressing table, "Oh! By the way Sonny was looking for you" she tells him over her shoulder, "I think he's in Dante's office" then she turned to sort through her make up clearly dismissing him

Knowing it wasn't the time or place to get into it with Elizabeth, Jason decided to leave this particular discussion for later. Now he had two reasons he needed to explain himself. The baby issue and now the octopus situation, which was more important to him to clear up first.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Jason left, Sam rounded on Elizabeth, "You knew he was in here, that's why you interrupted us"

Not looking at her she responded, "Pfft! Like I care what you two were doing" searching through her cosmetic bag for a lipstick

"We both know you care I'm screwing Jason" Sam appeared beside her now staring down, "In fact, we're getting married" she informs Elizabeth smugly, "So I think you just might care a whole lot more now"

Elizabeth turned in her seat to face her opponent, putting on a fake exaggerated surprised expression, including a hand slap to the cheek for emphasis, "That's fantastic! Congratulations to the unhappy couple"

"You're just jealous you couldn't land someone hot and rich like him"

Elizabeth laughed in her face, "That's all you're after isn't it? His money" she stood and tilted her head a little to the side, "Why do you think I never went after him?"

"Because he didn't want you. That's why!" she bellowed

"That's what you think!" folding her arms getting in the strippers face, "Oh! He was interested alright, remember his big stage performance?" nodding along with her words, "Yes Sammy, he was very interested. But I wasn't prepared to waste my time on someone as broke as him, no matter how hot he is. So you're welcomed to him, consider it a wedding gift"

"What!? What do you mean he's broke? He can't be"

"Sorry to burst your little money bubble Sam but he is. You should have done your homework before getting knocked up" laughing as she turned away to flick through a rack of clothes bideing her time.

Elizabeth could hear Sam mumbling curse words and clearly heard the words money, liar, penthouse and beach then protested, "Jason can't be broke. He's in the mob, he has the club and so many other businesses I'm sure"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and snickered at the con woman having a melt down. Not bothering to turn around she informs, "Nope Sam. He's broke. It's your problem if you don't believe it" still flicking through the trashy outfits

Sam came up behind pulling on her shoulder to face her, "What the hell am I going to do now? You have to help me!"

Elizabeth shrugged, "It's not my problem. Figure it out yourself"

"Look, I know we don't like each other..." at Elizabeth's raised eyebrow she corrects, "Fine! Okay, yes we hate each other but you have to tell me everything you know, if not for me then at least for my baby" with a frown and holding her flat stomach, "You wouldn't want an innocent baby to suffer would you?"

Mentally rolling her eyes and keeping her real opinion about the fake baby to herself Elizabeth's shoulders dropped, "Fine!" leaning her head back with a groan sounding defeated, "When you put it that way" crossing her arms again with a huff shaking her head, "I don't want anyone innocent to suffer that's for sure"

"Oh! Thank you!" the con artist took a small jump in excitement, "Tell me what you know"

"I don't know all that much really..."

Flicking her wrist in the air, "Doesn't matter, any information will help me come up with a plan"

"Well he's a big gambler. Gambled millions away..." clicking her fingers, "Pooph! Just like that! All gone. Oh! And he likes spending money on whores too! One's with big saggy boobs and no brains apparently"

"What!? Why would he pay for sex when he gets it here for free?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "Who the hell can work that one out. He's definitely got issues" faking surprise with her wide eyed expression, "Remember I said he had mental issues?" nodding her head agreeing with herself, "Yep! I picked it right off the bat!"

"Is that it? That's all the info you have?"

"Pretty much, he has nothing. Sonny still let's Jason walk in here throwing his weight around looking so big and tough like he owns the place. It seems Jason likes to be free of any real commitment or responsibility"

"mmm, so Sonny's the one with all the money then" talking to herself loud enough for Elizabeth to hear

"So what are you planning?"

"I don't know yet" turning away to get dressed Sam says, "But thanks, you were a great help" all the while trying to figure out a way to fix her dilemma

There was a knock at the door and one of the guards popped his head in to tell Sam she had five minutes to get out on stage

Elizabeth couldn't resist, "There's a poll out there waiting for you" taking a last dig, "Looks like you'll be stripping longer than you thought"

"Like hell I will" Sam walked out leaving behind a PI who was now satisfied the con whore wouldn't be putting her dirty hands on her man anymore

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam spotted Brenda in the hall as she made her way to the stage. Pointing at her fortune teller, "You! You got it all wrong!"

"What did I get wrong?" Brenda feigned innocence

"You told me that I would live an easy life. Sitting around doing nothing. That I'd be waited on hand and foot"

"First of all, I am right about you being weighted down by hand and foot" rolling her eyes, "That, I'm sure of. Secondly, how was I wrong if you're not right? Or that I'll be right but you won't see the wrong?" crossing her arms over her chest now, "And how will you know it's not going to be easy unless you try to understand how right I was about you being wrong about your hands and feet? Huh?" putting her hands on her hips, "And what about your ass then? I can't be wrong if your not right that your ass will be sitting around doing nothing while I'm doing the right thing while you're thinking I was wrong this whole time? So? Tell me that then?"

Giving Brenda a confused look, "What...?"

"Sam! You're on!" someone called out interrupting them

The con looked to Brenda, "I don't understand what the hell you said but we'll finish this later" walking off to do her last routine, she hoped

Brenda continued down the hall way, "Shit! How am I going to remember what I just said? I'll have to come up with something else now"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was leaning against the dresser when Jason walked in. He closed the door and leaned against it, both looking at each other across the room in silence. Jason spoke first, "You know what you walked in on was not what it looked like, right? It was nothing, it meant nothing"

Nodding with her answer, "I know"

Elizabeth had walked into Dante's office right at the same moment Sam jumped into Jason's lap. She was ready to bust the door open and scratch his and her eyes out but everyone had stopped her and told her to calm down, that the plan was in motion and Jason was playing it perfectly. So she tried, really really tried to calm down until the moron agreed to get married causing the tramp to put her hands all over him. Elizabeth snapped and threw a bottle of water across the room cursing at Jason through the screen calling him all sorts of names and then told everyone watching her with stunned expressions to shut the hell up as she escaped out the door to go save Jason before anyone could stop her

Jason was in front of her now, "There's no one else I want more than you. You're the only one I want"

Elizabeth's eyes watered, "I am?"

Nodding, "Yeh.." placing both hands on the table on each side her he leaned in, "Only you, forever" then kissed her as he lifted her up onto the dresser causing all the cosmetics to scatter and fall off the table top, "You believe me?" he says wrapping her legs around his own waist holding her closer. She didn't answer him, "Elizabeth?" lifting his head to look her in the eye

Elizabeth inquired, "Do you think they're still watching?"

"I don't know, but do you want to give them a show if they are?" kissing her again

She laughed over his lips, "Definitely not. I'll leave that up to you and your fiancé"

Groaning Jason rested his forehead on her chest, "Don't remind me! She's turned into an octopus"

Patting his back she gave her opinion, "I think you'll be safe of her from now on"

Brenda burst through the door, "What the hell was that all about?"

Hearing Brenda's angry voice Elizabeth asked Jason to give them privacy to talk and after he left she started apologising, "I'm sorry, I know I messed up" dropping her arms with a sigh, "I couldn't help myself Brenda"

"Really?" adding sarcasm, "Geez, I wouldn't have guessed"

"I really don't know what come over me in there. When I saw her all over Jason I just couldn't think straight" she dropped down onto the sofa, then jumped back up again as the vision of Jason on there popped into her head, "I just knew I had to get him away from her" taking a seat on a chair, "I'm sorry, but I think we can still work with what I put in her head instead"

"Yeh, we'll figure that out but I was talking about your big outburst"

"I just told you. I couldn't watch her all over him"

"Yeees.." drawling out the word nodding slowly, "But there was more to it than that" wagging a finger at her friend, "I know you, something's going through that head of yours. Now spill!"

"I have to go on soon" going over to her bag for her outfit

Hands on hips she exclaims, "Don't change the subject! And I told the guys to put you on last tonight" flicking a hand over her shoulder as she informed, "the other girls are going on first. So we have time"

"Sam will be back any minute"

Hands on hips again Brenda divulged, "Again! I've covered that too. She has to tend bar when she's finished because apparently they're short staffed all of a sudden" raising her hands on either sides with bent wrists, "who would have thought she knows how to measure liquid"

Elizabeth dropped her bag with a huff and turned around, "I don't trust him!"

Brenda's eyes bugged out, "What!? Why?"

Sighing as Elizabeth sat down hard on the chair and expressed her worry, "If he was easily talked into leaving me the first time by my father whose to say big boobs won't convince him to do the same thing"

"But he's not interested in Sam, he's told you that and he's even proved it Elizabeth. You really don't need to worry about her"

"I'm not just talking about her Brenda, what about when he meets other boobs down the road"

Brenda chuckled, "I think there's a big difference between your father and a set of boobs"

"Sex Brenda! Everyone knows sex trumps anything"

"And what about love? Where does love fit in to this?" she says impatiently wanting to throttle Elizabeth for her insecurities

"Pfft! Please...this is exactly how me and Jason started off years ago. All hot and heavy" waving an outstretched arm, "Sex sex and more sex! That's all it was about until one weekend we got hitched after ALOT MORE SEX"

"Why are you degrading what you had or what you have now?"

"It's reality Brenda. It already did happen and it could again. It's just about the sex, you always hear the same story because it happens all the time when you start a relationship off on sex, they eventually leave when it wears out"

"So what? You're just going to end it with Jason because you think that's all it's about and he might leave you in the future?"

"No, I just won't be so committed because I'm more aware of it now" she shrugged, "I just won't put my heart and soul in it like I did before so I won't be blindsided again"

Brenda claimed, "You're being ridiculous"

"Well can you leave me to be ridiculous all on my own now? I want to be alone" turning away from her best friend Elizabeth started gathering the make up that had fallen on to the floor

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda stormed into Dante's office to talk to Jagger but found Jason instead, he was just sitting there staring at the monitor with a sad frown. "Shit!" stepping in further to stand on the other side of him she took a glance at the screen that confirmed Jason saw and heard her conversation with Elizabeth, "I wouldn't worry too much, she's just..."

"Jagger left with Sonny, he had to go upload or download...I don't really know what...but he needed to go home to get something"

"Okay, but about Eliza..."

"He said he'll be back for you later" standing from his seat walking towards the door he tells her, "I'm going out for a while"

"What about Elizabeth?"

He nodded, "I'll be back later"


	17. Chapter 17

Jason knocked on the huge double wooden doors. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say. It was late in the night but he didn't care. He needed to do this.

Someone opened the door wearing their robe, obviously just woken up by him, "What are you doing here?"

"Mr Webber" Jason greeted his former father inlaw politely, "I've just come by to let you know that I've seen Elizabeth and..."

"What happened? Is she okay?" as panic set in

"Nothing happened, she's fine...I just want to tell you that I'll be staying in her life and I won't be easily talked out of it again. So don't bother trying because this time it won't work"

Jeff sighed, "Oh..okay, I didn't know you two were that close again. Elizabeth only mentioned that you told her the truth when she ran into you on her new assignment"

Jason was surprised at the older man not reacting, "um, Yeh. I did. She wanted to know the truth"

"Im not surprised you did" Jeff goes on to explain, "But, you can imagine the ear bashing I got over that. She warned me to stay out of her personal life or she'll pack up and move further away this time" he ended with a shrug, "So I'm staying out of it"

Jason pulled on his ear as he asked the older man, "So...you don't mind me being involved with your daughter again?" he wanted everything out in the open so they could all move on knowing where they stood

"Elizabeth tends to close off and holds a lot of her emotions in now. We can't get anything out of her or know where her head is at unless she's willing to. This is the most of gotten out of her in years so I'm not going to stuff it up and start dictating her life again"

"I'm going to do all I can to get her to trust me again. So I'm hoping you won't..."

Jeff interrupted his former son in law. He understood what Jason was telling him, "Look, I'm sorry you both got hurt over it but she was too young to be tied down. We wanted her to go out into the world and experience life first. I thought I was doing the right thing, I still think it was, even though she never followed in the family footsteps. But she is much older now and has her own life so if she wants to share that with you then that's her choice and yours"

"Thank you"

"I do know what you do Jason. So all I ask is that you keep her safe"

"With my life" Jason nodded and turned to leave, "Good night Mr Webber"

"Good night" Jeff stopped Jason just before starting up his bike, "Jason! It wasn't you personally I had a problem with. I wish you both well"

Jason nodded his thanks and took off down the Webber's drive way headed back to win Elizabeth over...completely.

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth entered the empty dressing room after her performance. Going straight for her normal and comfortable clothes she quickly dressed in jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Sitting down to clear her face of all the gunk, she spotted the ring in her small make up bag. Holding it up she gazed at her wedding ring, one half of a matching pair. A pair of his and hers silver bands, hers with five small diamonds laying side by side over the top and his had been set with three. She wondered if Jason still had his, probably not she figured, thinking guys weren't that sentimental over jewellery. Quickly replacing the silver band as the door swung open to reveal Brenda

Seeing her best friend Brenda walks over to Elizabeth handing over her car keys, "I had to borrow your car, I parked it in the back"

"Okay, no problem" tying her hair up to wipe off her makeup, "Uh..is Jason still here?"

Brenda took a seat on her own table about to do the same thing, "No, he left a while ago, said he'd be back but he hasn't shown up yet" Brenda snickered silently to herself

Elizabeth told Brenda she was leaving, "I think I'll just go home and get to bed early to catch up on sleep then"

After Elizabeth left Brenda chuckled, "That's what you think" she says as she sent a text message to her new best friend...she's on the move...send!

"Who thinks what?" Sam's voice rang through the room

"Geez Sam! Do you always have to know everyone's business and keep sticking your nose in peoples conversations?"

Sam looked around the room, "Uh, people? There's no one else here Brenda"

"Pftt! Not that you can see" she lied, pointing beside the con woman, "I was talking to her when you rudely interrupted"

Sam jumped away shrieking, "There's a ghost in here!?"

"Yeh, but don't worry. Big Bones Betty won't hurt you, she wants to make you her bitch"

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth stepped out into the back parking lot and couldn't see her car. She walked around aimlessly trying to locate it. And when she did, her heart skipped a beat at the familiar scene, there was Jason leaning against it holding a flower.

Jason stood up straighter when Elizabeth reached him, "Hi" handing over the flower, "This is for you"

Holding it gently in her hand as she inspected the yellow Gerbera, a very familiar flower, as she heard very familiar words to go with it

"It reminds me of a sunrise...one that I was hoping we could maybe see together sometime"

Elizabeth lifted her tear filled eyes and laughed. Playing along she recounted her response to him the first time they met, "Has that line ever worked for you before?"

Jason scratched the side of his forehead nervously just like he did back then, "Actually, I've never tried" putting his hands in his denim pockets, "So I'm really hoping it does"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I'm not sure about seeing a sunrise just yet, but I could definitely watch a sunset"

"Yeh, maybe I will start with the sunset next time" nodding as he agreed

Elizabeth shrugged continuing with the charade, "Maybe you won't have to use it ever again" both smiling as Jason leaned in wrapping his arms around her giving her a soft kiss, "That didn't happen" she reminded Jason

He stepped back telling her, "No it didn't, but I couldn't help myself" giving her a quick kiss, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Big Bones Betty now?" Sam asked backed up against the wall

Brenda flicked a hand, "Oh she's gone. She just walked out" continuing to remove her make up

"So about before" the con woman takes a seat at the vacant dresser, "I think you got my future wrong"

Brenda tossed the facial wipe in the trash, "How do you know if its not the future yet?"

"Uh well..."

"Exactly Sam! You don't know. Just let things happen naturally because, trust me, you'll get everything you deserve"

They were interrupted by Max, "Brenda, someone's waiting out front for you"

"Oooh!" showing her excitement, "I have a date" collecting her things she questions Sam before leaving, "So, what are you up to tonight?"

"I need to talk to Jason, we..."

"Oh, didn't you hear? He left to go out of town for a couple days" trying to keep her away from her new best friend

"He did?" contemplating what to do now Sam thought she might try to speak to Sonny, "Is Sonny here?"

Right on track Brenda thought, "Yeh, he's in Dante's office" hopefully they could have this all wrapped up by morning. She was really hoping Sonny could help pull this off, "Well, see ya"

xxxxxxxxxx

Brenda jumped into Jagger's car to find him on his laptop, "Did she go in yet?"

Turning the computer so they could both watch he told her, "Not yet" he chuckled pointing to the screen, "But look at Sonny, I think he's nervous"

Brenda didn't laugh, if Sonny blew this they'd have to come up with something else and she just wanted this over with so everyone could get their lives back to normal, "I still don't understand why those assholes want more from us Jagger. They have plenty to get her on already"

He shrugged, "They obviously want more to secure their case against her. We just have to do this and hopefully it will add a few more years to her sentence"

"Yeh, I guess. Hopefully we can call Elizabeth with good news later"

"Oh, look!" pointing to the screen that showed inside Dante's office, "Showtime"

xxxxxxxxxx

Once they arrived at Elizabeth's apartment she told him she was going to take a quick shower when he stopped her

Grabbing Elizabeth by the waist carrying her over to the sofa, "I want to talk to you first"

Shifting on his lap to face him she questioned curiously, "About what?"

"Us. Where we go from here"

"I miss us" she says with tears

"Me too" swiping a thumb over her fallen tears, "But this time I'm not going to make the same mistakes" Elizabeth just listened, "This time we'll take it slow. I'm going to do it right and I won't be marrying you in a little makeshift chapel in Vegas either, you'll be walking down an isle in a church like you always wanted" he ran a hand down her neck and under her hair, "In a beautiful white dress"

Gripping his wrist as it rested on her neck, "I had no problem with any of that. I didn't care where we got married Jason, it's just the after..."

"I know. I heard you Elizabeth" he wanted to tell her the truth and get it all out in the open, "I know you don't trust me.."

Elizabeth's shoulders sagged, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You were right. Looking back I think we were too young and rushed through it. We really didn't know each other well enough to trust that nothing could have come between us, at least I didn't"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think I did either because I just accepted it and didn't challenge you on it. I got angry, screamed and threw things but deep down I thought if it wasn't then that you wanted out, it probably would have happened eventually"

Jason nodded, "I think we were both thinking the same thing so who knows what would have happened but we're not going to play what ifs...things will be different this time"

"You're right, I was comparing the you now to the..."

"Young and stupid me?"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yes I was but I won't anymore since I know you're older now" she says with cheek

Jason gripped her sides, "So I'm still stupid? Is that what you're saying?" tickling her as she squirmed in his lap yelling for him to stop through laughter

"Okay! Okay!" Stop!" once Jason did she pinched his nipple

"Ouch!" and on reflex Jason tossed her on to the sofa on her back, "Brat!" Shifting on top Jason held her arms down then took her lips, kissing for a few moments before he stopped and rested on his elbows, "I know I have to earn your trust and I will, if you give me a chance"

Elizabeth nodded and wrapped her arms around him, embracing each other as she lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, "I want that too. And I'm going to try harder this time and not give up easily, so you better be prepared to go down with a fight"

"I'm not going anywhere" he tells her just before sealing their promise with a loving kiss

"There's something else I need to tell you" as Jason's mouth swooped down onto her neck, "I went to see your father" Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders causing Jason to think she was upset about it as she just stared with a blank expression

"Why?"

"To tell him I wasn't going anywhere this time"

Elizabeth chuckled, "How did he take that?"

"Good actually, he told me you warned him to stay out of your personal life and said he would"

Elizabeth sighed with regret, "I really let him have it for what he did"

"He deserved it. But it's over, no more looking back. Okay?"

"Okay"


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Sonny" Sam says sauntering over to his desk. She was wearing the tightest dress where her assets were on display

"What can I do for you Sam?" Sonny was nervous before Sam came in. He wanted this to go over smoothly and worried he might stuff it up somehow. But seeing Sam now and knowing what she was intending he found his resolve. He was more relaxed knowing he was doing a good thing and helping his friends take this bitch down

Sam eyed the huge amount of money that was scattered on the desk, "Wow, I've never seen so much cash before" she touches a stack in front of her as she envisioned herself lying over it on a bed, "How much is this? One mil?"

Sonny almost gagged at the way she was looking at it with lust, "Actually it's two million" seeing her face light up more at the knowledge

Sam saw stars from the delight then composes herself, "I want to talk to you about Jason"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he really wants to be a father?"

"Of course. He'll be an excellent father and really wants this child. I think he believes it will be a turning point for him to become a better man. I know he's really looking forward to it. He really, really wants this"

"That's the thing Sonny, he wants the baby but I'm not sure I do anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I like to be free. I like to travel. I don't like being in one place for too long. So I don't see how I can continue that with a baby attached to my hip"

"Sam? Are you saying you want to abort this child?"

She answers with fake sadness, "I don't see any other alternative Sonny"

"Of course there is. Jason wants this baby Sam so if you don't want to keep it, give it to him to raise"

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, "mmm...but what about me though?"

"What about you? You don't want it. Once you give birth you can leave and go live your life as you want"

Sam steps around the desk planting herself on it, sitting in front of the boss speaking in a condescending tone shaking her head, "Sonny...Sonny...Sonny, and just what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Stay here and dance around a poll until I go into labour?"

Sonny moves his chair back, "I'm sure Jason will support you instead"

"I heard a little rumour that Jason was broke so how is he supposed to support me through the pregnancy and himself"

"He can, I'll make sure of it"

"I really don't like the idea of asking for money when I want something. I like to be free to just go out and buy what ever I like when I like. So I've got a better idea" she runs her foot up his leg, "How about you..." running her hands through the money on his desk, "give me some of this...as a part payment" picking up a stack and flicking through it, "then give me more once the baby is born"

"Why would I do that? It's not my baby"

"Well, I could give you a reason why you would" placing both hands on the desk Sam swings her legs as she explains, "I could easily tell Jason it's your child but you wanted me to trap him"

"What!?"

"And I don't think your wife would like the idea you got me pregnant"

Sonny stood in anger and was about to make a threat himself but remembered he was being taped, "No one will believe that! Especially my wife!"

"Maybe, maybe not" tilting her head to the side, "Are you wiling to risk it? All is needed is a little doubt in her head" she waves a hand up, "thats when your problems will start" she shrugged, "It won't take her long to not trust you anymore. And don't forget Jason, he won't either"

"You're a real conniving bitch aren't you?"

"I like to consider myself as a good negotiator"

"Is this baby even Jason's?"

Sam ignored the question, "Let's just say I've got friends in places where I'm able to aquire paternity tests just like that..." she clicks her fingers, "So? We have a deal right?"

"How much do you want?" he says harshly

"Now, now Sonny...Think of it this way, you'd be saving your marriage and friendship. Isn't it worth it?"

"Just name your price and get out!"

Jumping off the desk in excitement, "All of it. Two million right now" knowing she was going to take off as soon as she got her hands on it. Picking up a black sports bag off the sofa she tossed it onto the desk in front of her ex boss, "Start packing"

Sonny started tossing his money into the bag silently happy and surprised how easy it went down. It would be all over in a matter of hours. Sonny knew his money was safe since Jagger and Brenda were ready, outside waiting to follow Sam and the WSB were ready to pounce on the unsuspecting tramp. He felt good it was coming to an end but what would have made him happier was to put a bullet in the bitch. He knew there was time for that later so for now he'd go along with the more legal route

Sam's voice broke through his thoughts, "Just a little free advice Sonny, don't think I haven't got something in place to secure my...lets just say, my future"

Sonny knew exactly what she was saying and was confident there was nothing she had on him, Jason or their business. But he played along anyway, her time would come for threatening him, "I wouldn't dream of it. As long as you're out of our lives I don't care what you do"

Snatching the bag off him as he finished zipping it up, "Good, so we have an understanding" then threw the bag over her shoulder and walked out

Sonny waited a few seconds then went into the hallway to speak to the con. He closed the door to make sure to be out of view and audio from the cameras in Dante's office, "Sam" he calls out stopping her as he approached and grabbed her arm roughly and whispers in her ear, "You might be walking away free right now but be sure to keep looking over your shoulder" he pushed her forward away from him making her stumble, "Enjoy the money while you can" giving her a dimpled smile that scared her

xxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was lying awake thinking about what her and Jason had discussed earlier. Taking their relationship slow, she agreed. They would still live in their own homes and travel to see each other when they could, she agreed to that too. She was fine with all that. But then he announced there wouldn't be any sex for at least two months. That, she didn't agree to.

Two months. Elizabeth wouldn't have agreed to one week let a lone two months. She actually didn't respond at all after he had blurted it out because she was too shocked by it considering they've gone down that path in the past many, many times and not to mention recently, as in last night, recently. Obviously Jason had taken her silence as her agreeing to it.

So here she was a couple hours later tossing and turning feeling frustrated with a half naked man beside her. Who the hell would sleep in nothing but boxers. He could at least have had the decency to put more clothes on. His jeans and t-shirt would have been nice.

"Jason" Elizabeth spoke quietly as she shook him awake, "Jason, wake up"

Jason rolled over to face her and speaks groggily, "What's wrong" opening his eyes

"I can't sleep"

"So I shouldn't either?"

She slaps his arm, "No, you can't since it's because of you that I can't sleep"

"Was I snoring?" shifting close to wrap his arms around her

"No...it's just, well..."

"Just tell me what's wrong"

So she did, Elizabeth just started talking and rambled off whether Jason understood or not, "This sex rule is ridiculous. I've waited years to have sex, to have someone at my beck n call to drop his pants for me, and now that I have, you want to deprive me. I don't really want to go back to pleasuring myself, like...yeh it's fine sometimes, but geez, seriously, it just gets so boring touching yourself all the time. And I didn't agree to this, so you really need to either leave or drop those boxers and get to it" he was just staring at her with no response, "Jason?" she shook his shoulder

"Huh?"

"Oh my god! Did you hear anything I just said? You're still asleep, aren't you?"

"Um no, I'm just still stuck on you pleasuring yourself"

Slapping his arm, "You can't be serious! That's all you heard?"

"I heard, but..." he rolled on top and tells her, "you should tell me again just in case I missed something and maybe this time you could show me as you're explaining it" putting his lips to her neck

Elizabeth giggled as he feasted on her neck, "Of course you'd want to see that"

Lifting his head to meet her eyes he says, "Oh, come on! I'm getting to it" moving his hips, "You're not going to deprive me are you?"

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
